


Opacity

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: While on Risa, Jon's vacation doesn't go to plan. How does he cope with the aftermath?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: I own absolutely, positivity, nothing. CBS does. So I’m not making any money out of it, I’m just taking my favourite people for a spin around the universe...  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  This is in response to the August AU challenge at The Delphic Expanse, which was...
> 
> You will be assigned an episode at random, and write a story that imagines the consequences if that episode had ended differently.
> 
> My episode was Two Days and Two Nights.
> 
> This story has a dose of nearly everything...
> 
> Friendship - Jon/Trip  
> Slash by the end. I bet ya can't guess between who?  
> Het  
> Angst  
> Drama  
> Action  
> Violence  
> Humor
> 
> Rated NC17 due to 1 het sex scene, and violence.
> 
> This is Jon/Trip centric, however, all the crew do make an appearance.
> 
> Anyhoo, my thanks to Tish who beta’d this for me. *hugs*
> 
> Okie dokie then, here ya go...  
> 
> 
> * * *

Heat rushed through his body in an aching need as he kissed her forcefully - hungrily.

He moaned when their tongues met, entwining in the dance of natureâ€™s force. 

Frantically undressing each other, they stumbled up the steps to the captainâ€™s bedroom loft.

The captain didnâ€™t break their kiss when the back of his legs came into contact with the king sized bed. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Keyla and pulled her with him as they collapsed onto the mattress. 

His gasped when Keylaâ€™s naked body made contact with his. He ran his hands roughly over her supple breasts - her erect nipples.

Overwhelmed with lust, Archer broke the kiss and quickly took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking like a man dying of thirst.

He groaned, and engulfed her nipple deeper, when he felt her hand on his arousal, caressing him hard.

Sweat itched down his back, and his chest heaved with desire as twisted, covering his naked body over hers, thrusting urgently as pleasure raced to his groin.

The spell was broken when he felt a sharp sting on his arm. Archer slowed, and laughed breathlessly. â€œI think your nails needâ€¦â€ 

The rest of his sentence was cut short when his head spun, and his stomach churned. The room swam in his vision as rough hands rolled him onto his back. He closed his eyes, trying to quell the nausea that threatened to rise from his stomach. 

â€œWhatâ€™s going on?â€ Archer tried to ask, but his tongue felt swollen, and his lips refused to move. The captain forced his eyes opened, and found himself staring into dark eyes. 

It was the last thing he sawâ€¦

* * *

â€œShould we contact the captain and tell him about Travis?â€ Crewman Cutler asked as she fussed with the sheet that covered Doctor Phlox.

Tâ€™Pol contemplated the question while she checked on Ensign Mayweather. The ensignâ€™s breathing had stabilized and his pallor had returned to near normal, though he still seemed to be quite unaware of his surroundings. Overall, Tâ€™Pol thought he appeared to be improving. 

The Sub-Commander folded her arms behind her back. â€œAs the ensign seems to be recovering well, I see no reason to interrupt the captainâ€™s recreational time,â€ she finally answered.

Cutler smiled. â€œAnd what should we do with Phlox?â€ she asked patting the inert from under the sheet lightly.

Tâ€™Pol raised an eyebrow at the tender gesture but said nothing as she walked over to where the doctor had fallen asleep once more. â€œThere is no point in trying to awaken him and return him to his quarters,â€ she said turning toward the door. â€œIt would be best to let him continue his hibernation where he is currently lying.â€

â€œAye, Sub-Commander.â€

* * *

â€œYou did well, my dear.â€

â€œThank you, my love.â€

_I know those voices,_ Archer thought sluggishly. 

â€œWhat are we going to do now?â€

â€œKeyla?â€ the captain tried to say, but was surprised when no sound materialized. 

He attempted to swallow and clear his throat to try again, but his mouth was as dry as a desert. He couldnâ€™t get any saliva going. 

â€œWell, Keyla, weâ€™re going to get the truth from our dear captain.â€

Archerâ€™s pulse raced when he finally recognized the manâ€™s voice. He frantically tried turning his head and opening his eyes, but his muscles refused to cooperate. 

â€œAnd how are you going to do that?â€

Archer felt a prick on his arm.

â€œJust wait and see my dear.â€

The captain fought to open his eyes so he could look at the man that had put him and Ensign Mayweather through hell, but his body still refused to obey his mind.

â€œHe appears to be waking,â€ Keyla said.

Archer groaned as he finally managed to open his eyes to stare at the distorted face before him. â€œGrat,â€ he rasped. 

Colonel Grat curled his lips. â€œWelcome back, Captain.â€

Archer willed his eyes to focus on Keyla who was standing slightly behind Grat. There was something in her eyes that the captain couldnâ€™t quite recognize, but for the moment he had uglier things to worry about.

â€œWaddya want, you sonofabitch?â€ he slurred, still unable to get his mouth moving properly.

â€œWhat I want, Captain, is information,â€ Grat said.

â€œWeâ€™ve been through this before. I donâ€™t know anything.â€

â€œOhâ€¦ I beg to differ, Captain.â€

The captain tried to sit up but could only raise his head. He looked around confused and for the first time noticed that his hands and feet were tied to the bed. â€œYou wonâ€™t get away with this. Enterprise will come for me,â€ he hissed. 

Grat walked along the length of the bed. â€œI believe that you are not due back at your ship for another twelve hours. That gives us plenty of time to get reacquainted, Captain. And for me to find out all I want to know.â€

Archer squirmed when pain flared in his chest. 

â€œOh, and I must inform you that the drug weâ€™ve used,â€ Grat preened as he ran his fingers over the captainâ€™s chest until he reached Archerâ€™s face. â€œIs highly experimental,â€ he said lifting the captainâ€™s chin. â€œI have no idea how it will affect the human body, but it proved quite effective against the Suliban that we recaptured.â€

Archer felt sick at the thought that Danik and his daughter, Narra, would be back at the mercy of this monster; he only hoped that they were the ones that got away.

â€œThey didnâ€™t know much. This I knew,â€ Grat continued cocking an eyebrow. â€œBut they were very helpful in assisting me in tracking you down.â€

Archerâ€™s heart started to beat faster and sweat trickled down his face. He wasnâ€™t sure if it was from the drugs Grat had administered, or if his fear was starting to take hold, but whatever it was, he didnâ€™t like the demented look of the man in front of him.

Grat stroked his fingers along the captainâ€™s cheek. â€œOne in particular told me where you were going.â€ Grat pinned his eyes on the captain. â€œThe Torothan home world.â€

Archerâ€™s heart skipped a beat.

â€œI heard that you had quite an adventure. I do hope that Commander Tucker is fully recovered. From what I saw earlier,â€ Grat smirked, â€œhe appears to have not learned his lesson about exposing himself to danger.â€

â€œYou leave the commander out of this,â€ Archer warned.

â€œOh, I have no interest in Commander Tucker, though he may prove to be useful if you refuse to answer my questions.â€

Archer looked at Keyla then back at Grat. â€œWhat do you want with the cabal?â€

â€œIâ€™ll keep that to myself,â€ Grat said. 

Archer gasped when pain itched at his skin.

Grat stroked the captainâ€™s face again. â€œDonâ€™t worry, Captain,â€ he baited. â€œScream as much as you like. No one will hear you.â€

Archer frowned. â€œWhat are youâ€¦â€ 

Then it hit - pain so intense that it sucked the air right out of him, closing his throat so that he couldnâ€™t emit a sound. 

Archer squirmed as another wave of fire ran through his body. He tried to curl into a ball, but even that proved fruitless. He was tied down. He groaned when another surge of pain assaulted his body. 

Closing his eyes, he thought of one person. â€œTripâ€¦â€


	2. Chapter 2

Trip strode ahead to get away from Malcolmâ€™s continued grumblings. He could see the funny side of what happened, but Malcolm didnâ€™t. â€œStodgy, Brit,â€ he mumbled.

Trip smiled. The look on the patrons faces, as he and Malcolm walked purposefully through the reception area in their blue underwear, was priceless. Not so priceless, however, was the look on crewman Rostovâ€™s face as they approached the shuttlepod.

â€œWhat are we going to tell everyone?â€ Malcolm whispered angrily.

â€œI dunno,â€ Trip answered from the corner of his mouth.

â€œItâ€™s your fault that weâ€™re in this position,â€ Malcolm griped.

â€œMalcolm, weâ€™ve had this discussion already,â€ Trip hissed.

Malcolm groaned. â€œWhatâ€™s the captain going to think?â€

Trip knew it was a rhetorical question, but he answered all the same. â€œHeâ€™ll see the funny side.â€ He turned his head slightly and eyed Malcolm. â€œItâ€™s Tâ€™Pol Iâ€™m worried about.â€

Malcolm rolled his eyes and groaned again.

â€œEvening, Sirs,â€ Rostov greeted.

There was a smirk on the crewmanâ€™s face that Trip could see Malcolm was wishing to wipe off, but Trip understood why the young man found their predicament funny. He did!

â€œCrewman,â€ Malcolm grunted as he climbed into the shuttle.

Trip gave Rostov a wink as he followed the lieutenant inside, leaving the young man chuckling in his wake. 

As he headed to a seat at the back of the shuttled, Trip saw that Hoshi was already waiting in the seat behind the pilotâ€™s chair.

â€œCommander,â€ she greeted.

â€œHoshi, youâ€™re looking relaxed,â€ he told her.

Hoshi smiled in answer, but Trip could see that glint in her eyes. â€œDammit,â€ he growled under his breath, jealous that the ensign seemed to have found her vacation more successful than his. 

Trip huffed as he planted himself in his seat.

* * *

His body trembled, his chest hurt. Archer stared at the ceiling. _How long?_ he thought as another wave of pain assaulted his body. _How long have I been here? How long before someone comes for me?_

He knew he should have felt shame when he cried again. But he didnâ€™t have the energy.

â€œWhere do they come from?â€

â€œI donâ€™t knowâ€¦â€

â€œWhat other enhancements have they made?â€

â€œI donâ€™t knowâ€¦â€

He closed his eyes again when heat rose through his body and burned at his skin. _Oh, god, please leave me aloneâ€¦_

â€œYouâ€™ve come into contact with the Cabal. You know more than youâ€™re telling me. I will findâ€¦â€

â€œI canâ€™t tell you what I donâ€™t knowâ€¦â€

_I want to scream, but I canâ€™t force the air out of my lungsâ€¦_

â€œTell me what you know, Captainâ€¦â€

_Iâ€™m burningâ€¦ burningâ€¦ My whole body is burningâ€¦_

â€œPlease make it stop,â€ he tried crying out, but his plea ended up nothing more than a whimper.

â€œMaybe we should tone down the drugsâ€¦â€

Archer heard Keylaâ€™s voice, and prayed to whatever god who would listen that Grat would agree.

â€œNo! He knows. Heâ€™s just being stubbornâ€¦â€

He wept when the pain tore at his insides. _I want to tear at my skin, but my hands are restrained. How do I stop the burning?_

â€œWhere do I find the Cabal?â€

_Oh God!!! I canâ€™t breatheâ€¦_

â€œPleaseâ€¦ I donâ€™t know anything,â€ the captain choked out. He looked at Keyla, hoping sheâ€™d do something to make it all stop, but all he got in return was a dead look.

The captain arched his back as the pain overwhelmed him. â€œPleaseâ€¦.â€

_How long?_

Darkness finally cameâ€¦

* * *

Trip looked around. â€œThe Captâ€™n not here yet?â€ he asked, raising an eyebrow.

â€œNot yet, Commander,â€ Rostov answered from the entrance of the shuttle.

Malcolm chuckled. â€œMaybe heâ€™s been caught up in some _diplomatic_ discussions and has forgotten the time?â€

Trip heard the muffled laughter around the shuttle at the lieutenantâ€™s innuendo; however, he wasnâ€™t so sure and reached for the comm panel. â€œTucker to Enterprise,â€ he called.

â€œGood morning, Mr. Tucker. I trust that you are feeling rested?â€ Tâ€™Pol answered.

Trip brushed aside her question. â€œTâ€™Pol, can you hail the captain?â€

â€œCommander?â€

â€œHeâ€™s not here yet. Itâ€™s not like him to be late,â€ he told her. 

Trip could feel the eyes of the others on him as he stared at the comm panel, silently willing for Tâ€™Pol to tell him that the captain had indeed lost track of time, and that was all there was all to it. 

But he didnâ€™t think so. 

Tripâ€™s skin crawled when Tâ€™Pol finally answered.

â€œWe are unable to contact the Captain,â€ she advised calmly, though Trip heard her concern.

â€œScan for his bio-sign?â€ he ordered. Trip waited in silence again, but the suspense was killing him. Something wasnâ€™t right. He could feel it in his gut.

â€œThe captain is in his hotel suite, however his life signs are erratic and weak,â€ she answered, gravely.

Trip flew out the shuttle before Tâ€™Pol had time to finish, knocking Rostov out of his way as he did, and ran for all his worth. He heard Malcolm call after him, but ignored his plea to wait. His friend was in trouble, thatâ€™s all he was concerned about.

Trip was oblivious to the stares of startled onlookers crowded in the plaza as he ran in the direction of the hotel the captain was staying. He ignored the shouts of disgruntled guests and staff as he pushed them aside as he ran through the foyer. The only thing Trip was focused on as he took the stairs leading to the captainâ€™s floor three at a time, was his friend.

He didnâ€™t bother pressing the call button when he reached the captainâ€™s room, but kept going as he slammed the control to open the door and ran inside.

Porthos barking from the upstairs area caught Tripâ€™s attention immediately. He took the stairs three at a time.

Trip stopped short when his eyes fell on his friend. â€œCaptâ€™n,â€ he yelled then quickly moved to the bed where his friend was lying naked and tied to the posts. His heart pounded against his ribs as he noticed the sweat that ravished the captainâ€™s body, and helplessly took in the injured manâ€™s struggle to breath.

â€œWhat the hell happened,â€ he growled as he quickly undid the ties that were binding his friend.

â€œTrip?â€ the captain rasped then rolled on his side and groaned.

â€œTake it easy, Iâ€™m here now,â€ he soothed as he undid the last tether.

Trip spun around when Malcolm burst into the room, quickly followed by Hoshi. â€œThe captain had his communicator on him. Find it and hail Enterprise. We need to get him back,â€ he ordered.

Malcolm and Hoshi nodded then set about frantically searching room.

Trip left them to it and turned his attention back to the captain. â€œCapâ€™n, who did this to you?â€ he asked quietly as he pulled a sheet over his friend and lifted the captainâ€™s head to cradle him in his arms.

Tripâ€™s stomach turned into knots as he rocked Jonâ€™s trembling body. 

The captain forced his eyes to focus. â€œGrat,â€ he whispered. â€œColonel Grat.â€

â€œBastard,â€ Trip spat then pushed his anger aside when Jon shook violently and groaned. â€œItâ€™s okay,â€ he soothed again wiping Jonâ€™s damp hair. â€œMalcolm?â€ he growled.

â€œI canâ€™t find it, Sir,â€ came the unwanted answer.

â€œThen get your ass back to the shuttle and get help,â€ he ordered looking up. He didnâ€™t care that he sounded desperate, he was, but by the look in the lieutenantâ€™s eyes, it didnâ€™t seem to matter. â€œGo quickly,â€ he added more calmly.

As He watched the lieutenant race out the door he silently urged Malcolm to fly like the wind. He turned his attention to Jon when he started to mumble. â€œWhat?â€

â€œI donâ€™t know anything,â€ he rambled then shivered.

Trip rocked the captain harder. â€œItâ€™s okay, heâ€™s gone now,â€ he tried to calm, but Jon squirmed in his arm. 

Tripâ€™s heart seemed to stop when the captain arched his back and screamed.

â€œOh, god, what did he do to you?â€ he gasped holding the captain as tight as he could. Not knowing what else to do, Trip rocked back and forth, trying somehow to ease the captainâ€™s pain. â€œWhereâ€™s that damned help,â€ he growled.

He jumped when a hand appeared in front of his face. He looked up and found Hoshi with a damp cloth in her hands standing to his side. â€œIâ€™m sure Malcolm is going as fast as he can,â€ she told him quietly. 

Trip dropped his head, justifiably chastised. He said nothing for a minute as he took deep breaths to calm his raging anger. 

He reached out his hand. â€œThanks,â€ he said taking the cloth and did his best to cool the captainâ€™s burning body. 

As time ticked away, Jon squirmed and groaned. His temperature kept rising. His heartbeat raced. 

â€œCâ€™mon,â€ Trip pleaded then felt relief when a familiar tingle raced through his body. â€œThank youâ€¦â€

Before he knew it, Hoshi disappeared, replaced by the bright lights of the transporter room.


	3. Chapter 3

Travis smiled sleepily. Despite his mishap, he had a great time on Risa. The food, the entertainment, the womenâ€¦ 

If it hadnâ€™t been for the shifting rock face, which resulted in him coming back to Enterprise early, he would have gone back to his hotel and sought out a certain female who held his attention. 

_Well, I think she was female,_ he thought happily then chuckled at the memory of one of his uncles being duped by shift changing females. _What ifâ€¦_

His musings were interrupted when voices penetrated his drugged up mind.

â€œI donâ€™t have the experience to deal with this type of emergency.â€ He heard Liz Cutler say. 

â€œWhat emergency?â€ Travis asked no one in particular.

â€œI am confident that you will handle the situation competently,â€ came Tâ€™Polâ€™s even reply.

â€œSo am I,â€ Travis contributed nodding happily. 

â€œSub-commander, I really think we should get help from the surface,â€ Liz said.

â€œHelp? Help for whomâ€ Travis asked then shook his head when something niggled at the back of his mind. He turned his attention to Crewman Cutler. â€œWhy are you scared?â€ he asked, looking around. â€œAnd why isnâ€™t anyone answering me?â€

His questions unanswered, Travis settled for eavesdropping instead. 

â€œAs we have already witnessed, Risaâ€™s medical treatments are not compatible with human needs,â€ Tâ€™Pol said.

â€œWhat about Phlox?â€ Liz asked.

â€œYeah, what â€˜bout Phlox,â€ Travis slurred. He didnâ€™t expect an answer, but that didnâ€™t stop him from participating in _this_ conversation.

â€œIt will take time for him to reawaken to be focused enough to be of any assistance,â€ Tâ€™Pol said.

â€œYouâ€™re way too uptight, Sub-commander,â€ Travis offered.

â€œSub-commander!â€ Liz pleaded.

â€œCâ€™mon, Liz, you can do this. Whatever this is,â€ Travis mumbled.

â€œDo your best, Crewman,â€ Tâ€™Pol urged.

â€œOoooâ€¦ A bit of compassion, Sub-commander,â€ Travis giggled. â€œBetta not let anyone else hear that you have a heart.â€ 

Travis giggled again then turned his head in the other direction when urgent shouting echoed through the doors.

â€œHey, Commander,â€ he waved lazily as Trip entered. â€œHowâ€™s your holidayâ€¦â€ Travis quickly sobered when he noticed the bundle in the commanderâ€™s arms. â€œCaptain!â€

* * *

â€œJust hang on, Capâ€™n, hang on,â€ Trip urged as he ran through the corridor carrying his heavy burden that adrenalin charged muscles enabled him to bear.

Crewman Kelly had offered to help him get the captain to sickbay, but Trip had refused. He wasnâ€™t letting go, not until he reached help.

â€œGet outta my way,â€ Trip screamed to the few people who were blocking his path.

He rushed past the crew and raced through the open doors to sickbay, ran over to a biobed, then as gently as he could, Trip laid the captain down. He looked around frantically and saw Phlox laid out on one of the biobeds. â€œWhatâ€™s wrong with Phlox?â€ he asked, trying to keep his panic at bay.

He saw Cutler shoot Tâ€™Pol a careful look.

â€œDoctor Phlox is currently stirring from hibernation,â€ Tâ€™Pol told him calmly.

Trip raced over to Phlox and looked incredulously at the sleeping form. â€œWhaddya mean hibernation?â€

â€œAt this time, Doctor Phlox is attempting to waken from his deep sleep. Until then, Crewman Cutler is quite capable of tending to the captainâ€™s needsâ€¦â€

â€œCaptain, please, Iâ€™m trying help!â€œ Liz Cutlerâ€™s voice intruded.

Trip spun just in time to see the captain push the crewman away and jump off the bed.

â€œLet GO OF MEâ€¦â€ he yelled.

Trip raced to his side. â€œItâ€™s okay, Capâ€™n, itâ€™s okay,â€ he soothed and tried to take hold of his arm to lead him back to the bed, but the man was full of terror-filled strength and pushed him to the deckplating.

Trip ignored his winded state and quickly rose to his feet. â€œPlease, Jon, let me help,â€ he pleaded as the panicked captain frantically looked around sick bay. Trip hoped that the captain would listen, he didnâ€™t like the idea of having to tackle his sick friend to the ground, but he would do just that if he had to. 

His hope flew out the door when Jon bolted toward the exit to sickbay. Trip ran to cut him off, and with a heavy heart, tackled the captain to the deckplating.

He took hold of the manâ€™s flailing hands and held them tight against his chest. â€œJon itâ€™s okay, itâ€™s me! Just take it easy,â€ he urged as he held fast, trying to stop the captainâ€™s frantic movements. 

â€œNo... No... I donâ€™t know anything,â€ Archer moaned, tossing his head from side to side.

â€œI know you donâ€™t,â€ Trip tried to calm him. He stared at Cutler. â€œCanâ€™t you give him anything?â€

â€œNot until I can run a scan to see whatâ€™s wrong with him,â€ she said.

â€œIâ€™m sure heâ€™s been drugged,â€ Trip said, a little breathless from keeping Jon down.

â€œYes, Iâ€™m sure he has, and until we know what drugs heâ€™s been given, Iâ€™ll have to hold off giving him anything because it could make things worse.â€

As the captain continued to struggle under him, Trip watched Liz glance in Doctor Phloxâ€™s direction. He didnâ€™t envy the woman right now. He was on edge, and he knew he was venting all his fear at the ensign.

Tripâ€™s attention was drawn to the captain when he moaned. â€œCâ€™mon, Capâ€™n,â€ he urged, gently, taking a tighter hold of him before raising them both to their feet. Trip kept his grip firm around Jonâ€™s chest as he led his confused friend back to the biobed.

Tripâ€™s muscles tensed when the captain suddenly doubled over, wrapped his arms around his stomach, and groaned. Trip glared at Tâ€™Pol. â€œGet Phlox on his feet. NOW!â€ he ordered as he held his friend firmly.

â€œDoctor Phlox will be of no use until he is fully aware,â€ Tâ€™Pol told him gently. â€œUntil then, Crewman Cutler will do what she can.â€ 

Trip finally made it to the biobed. He slowly raised the captain up on the mattress, and pushed on his shoulders to get him to lie down. He kept his hands on Jonâ€™s heated chest to prevent the older man from trying to get up again, and turned his attention back to Tâ€™Pol. â€œWhat about Risa? Donâ€™t they have any doctors?â€

â€œIt has been established that Risan medical treatments are incompatible with humans,â€ Tâ€™Pol answered, turning slightly.

It was only then that Trip noticed Travis for the first time. He looked a bit pale, and slightly out of it, but Trip saw the deep concern in his eyes. â€œWhat happened?â€

Tâ€™Pol turned back. â€œThat can wait. The captainâ€™s condition is the priority.â€ She walked over to Trip. â€œWe must allow Crewman Cutler to do what she can until Doctor Phlox can be of use.â€

Trip nodded, he knew Tâ€™Pol was right, but that didnâ€™t mean he liked it. 

Trip spun around when he heard the doors open. He glared at the security officer as Malcolm entered, still dressed in his robe, with Hoshi by his side. â€œColonel Grat did this to him,â€ he growled to the security officer. His jaw locked with determination. â€œTrack him down, Lieutenant.â€

Malcolm nodded. â€œAye, Commander,â€ he acknowledged then turned.

Trip spun back to Crewman Cutler, ignoring Hoshi who was still standing at the door. â€œWell?â€ he demanded.

* * *

As Malcolm left sickbay he took one last glance at the captain. 

Trip still hovered over his friend, gently stroking Archerâ€™s drenched hair. His stomach clenched when the captain groaned. 

â€œEverythingâ€™s gonna be alright,â€ he heard Tripâ€™s gentle encouragement.

Malcolm turned away from the heart breaking scene. â€œIt will be,â€ he promised vehemently then raced toward his quarters to change into his uniform so he could get to the bridge quickly and start the hunt. 

â€œYou have my word.â€


	4. Chapter 4

â€œDammit,â€ Malcolm cursed as he rushed around his quarters getting changed. He was still having trouble trying to clear the images of the tortured captain out of his mind. How he had groaned and writhed in pain as Trip held onto him, how flushed and sweaty he was.

But it was the look in Tripâ€™s eyes that haunted him the most. He had never before seen that look of fear in the commanderâ€™s eyes. 

Fear that his friend was dying.

When he had run for all his might back to the shuttle, Malcolm had felt that same fear. His heart had pounded in his ears with the terrifying reality that he wouldnâ€™t be fast enough to save the captain. He still wasnâ€™t sure that he was and that it was too late to save Jonathan Archer.

â€œShit!â€ Malcolm dropped onto his bunk and ran his fingers through his hair. â€œIâ€™m the security officer, I should have doneâ€¦â€ He stood and paced his quarters. â€œDone what, Lieutenant? Anger stirred in the pit of his stomach. â€œSomething. I should have done something.â€

Malcolm stopped his pacing and took a deep breath. â€œClear your mind,â€ he told himself, closing his eyes and drawing on his past training. â€œThere was nothing you could have done.â€

He took a few more deep breaths, mentally locking the memories of the last thirty minutes into a corner of his mind, before turning to leave for Tripâ€™s quarters. 

As the door closed behind him, icy determination was taking place of his fiery anger. â€œYouâ€™re days are done, Grat,â€ he pledged.

* * *

The wild look in the commanderâ€™s eyes concerned Tâ€™Pol considerably, as did the condition of the captain. She looked over to where Doctor Phlox was lying. â€œHow long before the doctor wakes?â€ she asked Crewman Cutler.

Liz cast a quick glance at Phlox while still trying to control the captainâ€™s movements. â€œIâ€™m not sure. The stimulant isnâ€™t working as well as the first time.â€

Tâ€™Pol looked at Commander Tucker who was talking quietly to the captain. Though she understood the commanderâ€™s concern, Tâ€™Pol thought it would be wise for him to return to his quarters and leave the ensign to tend her patient. â€œCommander!â€ she called, gently.

Trip looked up. 

â€œIt would be best if youâ€¦â€

â€œIâ€™m not leaving him, Tâ€™Pol.â€

â€œCrewman Cutler needs toâ€¦â€

â€œI said.â€ He glared into her eyes. â€œIâ€™m not leaving him.â€

That wild look in the commanderâ€™s eyes grew ferocious, and Tâ€™Pol briefly wondered how he would cope if the captain should die. She pushed the negative thought aside. 

â€œAs I can be of no assistance here, I will be on the bridge. Starfleet needs to be advised.â€ Tâ€™Pol took one last look at the captain. â€œKeep me informed, Crewman,â€ she instructed.

As she turned to leave, Tâ€™Pol was mildly startled to see that Ensign Sato was still standing at the entrance to sickbay. She looked extremely pale.

â€œEnsign, why donâ€™t youâ€¦â€

â€œIf itâ€™s all the same to you, Sub-Commander, as Iâ€™m still on leave, Iâ€™d like to stay.â€

Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œAs you wish,â€ she said and continued her journey to the bridge.

* * *

Hoshi held her hand to her throat, desperately attempting to suppress her repulsion at what had been done to her captain. â€œWhy did he do this to you?â€ she asked, softly, then looked into the terrified eyes of her friend, Liz Cutler.

Hoshi turned when Malcolm entered, looking flushed. â€œWhy?â€ she asked him as he came to a stop next to her.

â€œWhy what, Hoshi?â€ he inquired.

Hoshi looked over at the captain. â€œWhy did they do this to him?â€

Malcolm followed her gaze. â€œI donâ€™t know,â€ he said gently. â€œHow is he?â€ he asked quietly looking back at her.

Hoshi met his eyes. She could feel her pulse beating rapidly under her fingers. â€œHeâ€™s in a bad way, Malcolm,â€ she answered looking back at the captain. â€œLiz is doing what she can, but I donâ€™tâ€¦â€ Hoshi choked back the fear that suddenly made its way into her throat.

She took a few breaths before turning her attention back to Malcolm â€œWhy are you here? I thought you were going to the bridge.â€

Malcolm held up a uniform. â€œI thought Trip might appreciate a change of clothes.â€

Hoshi smiled sadly. â€œI guess so.â€ She gazed over to the commander, who was now curled up against her captain. â€œThis is really hurting him,â€ she said.

â€œIâ€™m sure the captain is going to be fine,â€ Malcolm soothed.

Hoshi looked at Malcolm. â€œI wasnâ€™t talking about the captain,â€ she said turning her attention back to the commander. â€œTrip. I was talking about Trip.â€

Malcolm frowned. â€œI donâ€™t understand.â€

Hoshi smiled softly. â€œI know.â€

Malcolm shuffled his feet. â€œWhy donâ€™t you go and get changed and meet me on theâ€¦â€

â€œI want to stay here, Sir,â€ Hoshi interrupted.

Malcolm rested his hand on her arm. â€œThe best thing we can do right now for the captain is to concentrate on finding Grat.â€

Hoshi searched his eyes. She knew he was making sense, and she wanted nothing more than to track that bastard down, but she also wanted to be there for her captain, and friend. â€œI need to be here,â€ she pressed.

Malcolmâ€™s eyes softened. â€œWe need to find Grat, and I could use all the help I can get,â€ he said gently. â€œWhy donâ€™t you take a few minutes to get changed and grab something to eat before you go to the bridge to give me a hand?â€ 

Hoshi cast one last look at the captain and commander. â€œAye, Sir.â€

* * *

Crewman Cutler watched the sub-commander leave then stared into the frightened eyes of her friend, Hoshi. Liz smiled to re-assure her, but it was a weak smile. She knew the odds of the captain surviving were not in their favor.

Her eyes drifted to Malcolm as he entered and came to a stop next to Hoshi. Liz nodded curtly then turned her attention back to her patient.

â€œI donâ€™t know anything,â€ Archer cried. 

She looked at the commander who had curled himself up against the captainâ€™s back. â€œShh, I know you donâ€™t,â€ he said quietly, rocking them both. 

The next instant, Liz jumped back in fright.

The captainâ€™s scream was primal, something she had never experienced before. 

_Iâ€™m not qualified for this. I canâ€™t help him!_ As the doubts assailed her, Liz looked up just in time to see Hoshi flee from sickbay. Her eyes met Malcolmâ€™s and she could tell that he was just as scared as she was. 

â€œWe have to do something.â€

Liz looked at the commander. â€œIâ€™m sorry, Commander, but until Phlox wakes, thereâ€™s nothing I can do.â€

Trip rocked the captain. â€œThen do what you can to wake him.â€

* * *

Malcolm decided now was not the time to interrupt his friend. He quietly walked over to a nearby bench and left Tripâ€™s uniform there for him to change into later.

He cast one last look at the god awful scene. â€œTime to go and hunt Grat down,â€ he said under his breath, and headed for the bridge.

As he exited the lift, Malcolm noticed Tâ€™Pol sitting in the captainâ€™s chair. â€œGood evening, Sub-Commander,â€ he greeted.

â€œLieutenant, you are not due on the bridge until 0800 hours,â€ she noted without looking up from the PADD she was working on.

â€œI wanted to get a start on looking for Grat,â€ he replied as he sat at his station.

Tâ€™Pol finally raised her head. â€œThat may not be necessary,â€ she said.

Malcolm frowned. â€œSub-Commander?â€

Tâ€™Pol stood. â€œA decision has not been made regarding Colonel Grat,â€ she said clasping her hands behind her back. â€œI am currently waiting on Admiral Forrest to return my call for further orders.â€

Malcolm sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. His instincts were telling him that something was up, and whatever that something was, it wasnâ€™t going to be good news. â€œI would have thought that the Admiral would be eager for us to locate Grat, especially after what Grat did to the captain,â€ he finally said.

Tâ€™Pol strolled over to the tactical station. â€œWhat happened to the captain was unfortunate.â€ 

â€œWhat happened to the captain was criminal,â€ Malcolm interrupted, leaving no doubt as to how he felt.

Tâ€™Pol bowed her head. â€œI apologize. It was a poor choice of words. However, we need to proceed logically in this instance. I have requested that the admiral discuss this with the Vulcan High Command. They are better equipped to deal with the colonel.â€

Just as Malcolm was about to respond, the lift door opened. His heart beat just that little faster when Hoshi appeared. Her eyes were red and puffy, obviously she had been crying, but there was also a determined look in those eyes that Malcolm had never seen before. He turned his attention back to Tâ€™Pol. 

_You may not want justice, sub-commander, but we certainly doâ€¦_


	5. Chapter 5

He felt something cold on his face and leaned into it, desperate to feel relief. 

â€œShhâ€¦ itâ€™s okay, Capâ€™n, Iâ€™m here.â€

_No, you donâ€™t understand. Iâ€™m on fireâ€¦_

Jon grabbed Tripâ€™s arms. â€œOh god, Trip, make it stop,â€ he gasped as the burning continued to run through his veins. 

â€œI canâ€™t.â€

He heard the despair in Tripâ€™s voice and forced his eyes open. â€œHelp me,â€ he begged then rolled onto his side, taking Trip with him, as pain sliced through his chest. 

He tried to cough as his lungs blazed. _This has to be hell! Iâ€™m sure Iâ€™m in hell. Oh God!_ He gasped. _Iâ€™m paying for my mistakes. Thatâ€™s why Iâ€™m hereâ€¦_ â€œIâ€™ve made so many of them.â€

â€œMany what, Jonâ€¦â€

_'Coma. That sounds niceâ€¦â€™_

â€œMistakesâ€¦ Oh, god, I couldâ€™ve gotten you killed, Trip.â€

â€œNo, Jon. Iâ€™m not hurt...â€

_â€˜You assaulted a member of my crewâ€¦â€™_

â€œIâ€™m sorry, Tâ€™Pol. I should neverâ€¦â€

"Câ€™mon, Jon, stay with meâ€¦â€

_â€˜I want to help them get outâ€¦â€™_

â€œBad! Bad, bad, decision!â€ 

â€œWhat decisionâ€¦â€

â€œI shouldâ€™ve let it go.â€ 

â€œLiz, whatâ€™s happeningâ€¦â€

â€œShouldâ€™ve left the Suliban where they were.â€

â€œSshhhâ€¦â€ He felt Tripâ€™s soothing touch but it did little to cool the fire in his body.

â€œIâ€¦ I donâ€™t know...â€ he heard Cutler say.

Their voices faded into the background when broken images flew into his memory.

_â€˜Get the commanderâ€¦â€™_

â€œNo, no donâ€™t! Oh god, please, leave him alone,â€ he moaned.

_â€˜Then tell usâ€¦â€™_

â€œI donâ€™t know anything,â€ Jon cried.

â€œShh, I know you donâ€™t.â€ 

He calmed slightly when he felt Trip shift and cocoon his body against his, but it did little to stop his blood from boiling and his body from trembling.

_'I'm just slowing you down. Go.'_

_A blinding lightâ€¦_

â€œTrip! Have to protect Trip,â€ he yelled.

â€œOh, god, Iâ€™m okay,â€ he heard Tripâ€™s panicked voice.

Jon tried to hold back the scream that sat in his belly, but the pain was too much. He felt Tripâ€™s grip tighten as his body shook violently and his roar of agony found its path.

* * *

_What is that incessant noise?_ Phlox wondered as he rolled onto his side. _I do wish they would be quiet and let me sleep._

At the edge of his consciousness Phlox knew he was listening to a man in pain and that he should be concerned, but the sandman was still beckoning him. 

â€œPhloxâ€¦â€

He swatted away the sound of his name being called, just like a bug. â€œLet me be,â€ he mumbled, wrinkling his nose. He pulled the sheet tighter around himself and went back to his dreaming. _Now, where was Iâ€¦_

â€œYou need to try harder than that.â€

Phlox recognized the desperate voice. _I wonder whatâ€™s gotten the good commander so uptight?_

He heard movement and shuffling around him, then a hand on his shoulder. 

â€œPlease, Phlox, we need you to wake up.â€

Her urgent plea finally stirred him, and he could never deny Crewman Cutler. Phlox forced his eyes open. â€œCrewman, whatâ€™s going on,â€ he slurred. 

Before she could answer, frantic movement and screaming caught his attention. Phlox tried raising himself onto his elbows, but his body was recalcitrant in responding. 

He turned his head, and through his bleary eyes, Phlox watched Commander Tucker trying to restrain someone on the biobed opposite him. He desperately wanted to clear his mind so that he could understand what was going on.

Suddenly the person on the biobed pushed the commander away, giving Phlox full view. â€œCaptain,â€ he whispered. He looked at Cutler. â€œWhat happened to the captain?â€

â€œHe needs your help,â€ Liz told him.

The urgency in her voice propelled him further. He forced himself into a sitting position. â€œThen prepare another stimulant for me,â€ he ordered. He could see the doubt in her eyes. â€œI need to be more alert than I am if Iâ€™m going to help the captain.â€ 

Phlox pushed his legs over the side of the bed. â€œHow long has he been like this?â€ he asked the commander as he waited patiently for his instructions to be followed. 

â€œI found the captain just over half an hour ago,â€ Trip answered. â€œBut I donâ€™t know how long heâ€™s been in like this.â€ 

Phlox propelled himself off the bed at the same time Crewman Cutler administered the stimulant. As the drug started to do its work, Phlox stumbled over to the captain. Looking down, he worried that he may be too late. 

The captain was pale, his skin pasty, he eyes blazed with pain and fear. 

Phlox snatched the scanner from the crewman and performed a quick reading. When he looked at the results, he frowned. â€œThis isnâ€™t good,â€ Phlox muttered.

â€œWhat, what isnâ€™t good?â€ 

Phlox ignored the commander and tried to get the captainâ€™s attention. â€œCaptain, can you tell me what they used?â€

Phlox heard a muffled scream from Cutler when the captain shot up from the bed and started shouting. â€œExperimental. The drugâ€¦â€ He heaved heavy breaths. â€œIt was experimental, experimental.â€

Phlox laid his hand on the captainâ€™s shoulder and pushed him back down. â€œEasy, Captain,â€ he soothed. He let Trip hold the captain as best he could as he thrashed around on the bed. 

â€œThey saidâ€¦ they said they didnâ€™t know how it would affectâ€¦ how it would affect the human body.â€ He gripped Tripâ€™s hand. â€œIt burns, thatâ€™s what it does. Burns, burns, burnsâ€¦â€

â€œShh, Jon, Iâ€™m here.â€ Trip glared at the doctor. â€œIsnâ€™t there something you can give him?â€

Phlox shook his head. â€œNot until I complete my analysis to find its composition.â€ He rubbed his eyes, still trying to overcome his lack of sleep. â€œIn the meantime, all we can do is keep his temperature down, and Iâ€™ll use the Regulan bloodworms to assist his body in purging the poison.â€

â€œI guess itâ€™s better than nothing,â€ Trip said gazing down at his friend.

Phlox followed his gaze. Iâ€™m sorry, captainâ€¦

* * *

Tâ€™Pol was finding it difficult to concentrate as she stared at the PADD in her hands. It was not only due to the human emotions that had been bombarding her since the captain was reported ill, but also she knew the suggestion that she had made to the admiral earlier would not meet their approval.

Tâ€™Pol closed her eyes to center herself. 

After nearly serving a year on Enterprise, she had grown to understand how human emotions functioned, how fragile they were, and had already decided to tread carefully.   
She admired the crewsâ€™ loyalty to their captain, and consoled herself with the knowledge that she was acting in their best interest, but still, if the admiral should agree, it wasnâ€™t going to be easy.

Her thoughts went to Commander Tucker. Tâ€™Pol thought she had prepared herself sufficiently to deal with the onslaught of emotions that she knew would inevitably come from him when he returned with the captain, but she was still ill-equipped for the desperation from the young engineer.

She understood the bond between the two friends was strong, and on some level, even though she knew it was against Vulcan teachings to do so, she envied their friendship. 

The comm sounded, alerting Tâ€™Pol to an incoming message. She looked at the communications officer. â€œItâ€™s Admiral Forrest,â€ she confirmed.

Tâ€™Pol rose from her chair. â€œPut it through to the captainâ€™s ready room,â€ she ordered.

* * *

â€œAye, Sub-Commander,â€ Hoshi acknowledged then watched as the door closed behind Tâ€™Pol. She glanced at Malcolm. â€œLieutenant,â€ she called softly.

Malcolm looked up from his consol.

â€œIâ€™ve got something,â€ she said quietly. 

Malcolm had taken the unusual step of sending her a message, telling her not to say anything in front of the Vulcan as he didnâ€™t think that they could trust her at this stage. And, after reading Tâ€™Polâ€™s body language through the evening, Hoshi readily agreed. 

She was just about to message Malcolm with what she had detected when the Admiral called. Now with the sub-commander otherwise occupied, she felt free to show the Lieutenant.

Malcolm stood and quickly made his way over to her station.

â€œWhat is it?â€ he asked.

Hoshi pointed to a reading. â€œI detected an unusual warp signature leaving Risa just before the captain wasâ€¦â€

Malcolm placed his hand on her shoulder when she faulted. â€œItâ€™s okay, Hoshi, Iâ€™m sure the captain will be fine,â€ he said, gently.

When she inhaled deeply to steady herself, Hoshi detected the pleasant scent of Malcolmâ€™s aftershave. It sent an unexpected thrill through her. She pushed the feeling aside, though, and focused. â€œThanks, Lieutenant,â€ she mumbled then continued. â€œI matched the warp signature to the ships that pursed us after we freed the Suliban and I was able to track the signature to here,â€ she said, pointing at her readings. â€œThen I lost it around here,â€ she concluded looking up.

Malcolm rubbed his chin. â€œThat correlates with my information, except I was able to track the signature to here,â€ he said, pointing to the chart. â€œIf itâ€™s Grat, then heâ€™s about four days away,â€ he added.

â€œDo we take the chance that it is him?â€ Hoshi asked, softly.

Malcolm stood straight. â€œI know in my gut that itâ€™s Grat.â€

Hoshi indicated with her head toward the captainâ€™s ready room. â€œWhat do you think sheâ€™s telling the Admiral?â€

Malcolm followed her gaze. â€œI donâ€™t know, but Iâ€™m certainly getting the feeling that whatever she tells them, it isnâ€™t going to be good for us.â€

Hoshi stared at the door. â€œI agree.â€ She looked at Malcolm. â€œSo what are you going to do?â€

Malcolm looked deep into thought. He glanced at the ready room doors then turned back to Hoshi. â€œIâ€™m going to sickbay,â€ he said after a moment.

Hoshi leaned in. â€œYou going to tell the commander what we found?â€ she whispered.

Malcolm feigned surprise. â€œIâ€™m just going to check on the captain.â€

* * *

Trip rubbed his eyes and sighed. After hours of torment, Jon had finally fallen into an exhausted sleep, largely due to the treatment that the doctor had finally found. â€œHow long will he sleep?â€ he asked looking at the doctor.

Phlox ran the scanner over the sleeping form. â€œHis body has been through an enormous trauma,â€ he said. â€œI would hope he will sleep a few more hours at least,â€ he added while he checked his latest readings. â€œYou should get some rest,â€ he said looking at the commander.

â€œIâ€™ll be fine,â€ Trip answered. 

Phlox raised an eyebrow. â€œCommander, you havenâ€™t left his side for hours. At least have a shower and a change of clothes,â€ he said pointing to a uniform on the bench.

Trip smiled, wearily. Heâ€™d forgotten he was still wearing a gown that was just managing to cover his Starfleet underwear. He nodded. 

Phlox indicated to his left. â€œYou can use the shower here,â€ he invited.

Trip ran his thumb over Jonâ€™s still warm cheek. â€œI wonâ€™t be long,â€ he promised, quietly. He ran his fingers through Jonâ€™s hair. â€œRest,â€ he whispered then headed for the shower.

As he undressed, Tripâ€™s mind replayed the nightmare of last few hours. He was exhausted to the bone, but he had no doubt that Jon was feeling much worse. 

He turned on the shower and stood under the steaming hot water. He could still feel Jonâ€™s heated body against his, the way he trembled and gripped his hand when his pain was overwhelming. His screams still echoed in his ears. But it was watching the older man break down and cry because of some nightmare memory that rattled him the core of his soul.

â€œYou just wait till I catch up with you, Grat,â€ he growled as he scrubbed at his skin. He was on the warpath, and he knew it. â€œDonâ€™t worry, Jon, Iâ€™ll get him,â€ he promised.

â€œJon?â€ he said as he rinsed the soap off his body. â€œSince when did I start referring to the Capâ€™n as Jon?â€ he asked himself as he let the water ease his aching muscles. â€œYou havenâ€™t called him by his first name since he was promoted to captain,â€ he pondered as he switched off the taps and stepped out of the shower.

â€œIâ€™ve always had a close relationship with him,â€ he continued as he dried himself off. â€œBut this is something different,â€ he mused as he quickly dressed. â€œNo matter, whatever it is, Jon is going to find some justice,â€ he pledged as he walked out of the bathroom. 

Tripâ€™s heart kicked up a notch in anticipation as he entered sickbay when he saw who was waiting, apparently checking on the captain. â€œDid you find him?â€ he asked, rushing forward.

Malcolm gave a curt nod. â€œAt full warp, his ship is approximately four days from us.â€

Tripâ€™s adrenalin raced through his body. â€œThen set a course,â€ he ordered.

â€œBelay that order,â€ Tâ€™Pol interrupted.

Trip spun around and glared at her. â€œWeâ€™re going after Grat,â€ he told her.

Tâ€™Pol placed her hands behind her back and walked toward him. â€œDo I need to remind you that when the captain is incapacitated that I am in command? And in that role I make the decisions?â€ 

Trip stood straighter. â€œNo, Tâ€™Pol, you donâ€™t. But as your second in command Iâ€™m advisinâ€™ that we change course and find this bastard.â€

â€œYou are seeking revenge?â€

â€œDamn straight I am.â€

â€œIt is not logical â€“â€

Trip rushed forward angrily. â€œLogical? This has nothing to do with logic.â€ Tripâ€™s nostrils flared as he pointed to the now resting captain. â€œLook at what Grat did to him. Weâ€™re going after him.â€

â€œYour advice is duly noted.â€ Tâ€™Pol turned to Lieutenant Reed. â€œMaintain our current â€“â€

â€œYou heard him, Sub-Commander.â€

Trip turned. â€œCapâ€™n!â€ He ran over to his friend and gripped his hand. â€œJon, howâ€™re feeling?â€

Archer didnâ€™t answer. He was too busy keeping his eyes fixed on Tâ€™Pol. â€œDo I need to repeat myself?â€

The weakness in Jonâ€™s voice alarmed Trip, but he was kept from commenting further when Tâ€™Pol took a step forward. 

â€œCaptain,â€™ she said. â€œI have already spoken with Admiral Forrest. He is in agreement with me that since the Vulcan High Command have been advised of this incident, and have promised to take appropriate action, we are to set a course for a mining planet in the beta system.â€ 

â€œWhy there?â€ Phlox asked.

Tâ€™Pol turned to the doctor. â€œA group of colonists from the Paraagan system have established a thriving settlement that would be beneficial for all to see.â€ She turned back to the captain. â€œAnd it will allow you time to recover from your ordeal.â€

Trip seethed. â€œOrdeal!â€ he growled and felt the captain squeeze his hand. â€œYou call what the Capâ€™n went through an ordeal?â€ Trip looked at his friend. â€œHe didnâ€™t just go through an ordeal, Tâ€™Pol, he was tortured,â€ he hissed, keeping his eyes locked with Jonâ€™s. 

â€œI understand, Commander,â€ Tâ€™Pol answered.

He heard the very un-Vulcan compassion in her voice, but when Trip saw the fire blaze in Jonâ€™s eyes, he anger churned. â€œNo, I donâ€™t think you do,â€ he told her, looking up.

Tâ€™Pol tilted her head slightly to one side. â€œNevertheless, I am in command until the captain makes a full recovery.â€ She turned to the lieutenant once again. â€œYou have your orders.â€

With that, Trip watched as she left sickbay, leaving nothing more open for discussion. He wanted to scream at the injustice of it all. 

He stared at Jon. They werenâ€™t going to hunt down Grat after all.


	6. Chapter 6

â€œActing Captainâ€™s Log. February 22nd, 2152.

We are currently on course for the Paraagan colony and are due to arrive in just over twelve hours. Ship functions are operating as normal, and the crew are going about their duties with efficiency despite their ongoing concern regarding the captain.

As for Captain Archer, it has been three days and eleven hours since he was admitted to sickbay. Doctor Phlox has advised that he is recovering well. However, the captain is demanding to be released to his quarters against the doctorâ€™s medical opinion. Phlox stated that he could not go against the captainâ€™s wishes, so had no choice to but comply. 

End Acting Captainâ€™s log.â€

â€œThe captain can be recalcitrant,â€ Tâ€™Pol murmured as she rose from the captainâ€™s chair and walked to the viewport. As her eyes followed the stars that blurred by in a rush, she contemplated her argument with Commander Tucker in sickbay when the captain was first admitted.

She had been better prepared for his objections over her recommendation, so this time she was able to block out his emotional outburst, but that didnâ€™t mean what occurred between them hadnâ€™t left its imprint on her katra. It had. A part of her regretted that she proposed this course of action, but knew it was for the best. She only hoped that the commander and captain would understand.

* * *

The noise of the water roaring in his ears did little to ease his pain as the captain desperately hoped it would. He still ached. He still suffered, because there was more to his pain than the physical, and it would take more than hot water to relieve it.

Jon leaned his forehead against the stainless steel panel. 

_â€˜Maybe we should track down Commander Tuckerâ€¦â€™_

â€œNoâ€¦â€ he groaned as the threat intruded.

_â€˜See if that will loosen the captainâ€™s lipsâ€¦â€™_

Jon turned and supported his back against the shower wall. Taking a shaky breath, he closed his eyes and tried to stop the memories from overwhelming him. 

_'I can always lure him hereâ€¦'_

A lump rose in his throat. His body started to tremble. 

_'Where do I find Silik? Where is he?'_

_He writhed as pain sliced through his body. 'I donâ€™t knowâ€¦ pleaseâ€¦'_

â€œOh, godâ€¦â€ Jon gasped banging the back of his head up against the hard surface. 

_She turned to leave._

_'Okay, okay, okay.' He took deep breaths when she stopped and turned to him. 'I donâ€™t know where Silik isâ€¦'_

_She turned to leave again._

_'Pleaseâ€¦ all I know is that they have helixesâ€¦'_

His heart pounded violently. 

_'Where? Where are they?'_

_'Delta! The Delta quadrantâ€¦'_

He had screamed those words - screamed out the coordinates, to save Trip. â€œThey were going to hurt him,â€ he gasped. 

_'Iâ€™m sorry we had to do this to you, Jonathan, but I need to know.'_

_'Know what?' he forced out._

_'What happened to my family.' She ran her hands through his hair. 'They killed them, and I need to know why. And you have the knowledge as to where I can find themâ€¦'_

â€œShit!â€ Jon pushed off the wall and snapped off the tap as her words resounded in his head. 

He ran from the shower and snatched a towel off the railing, wrapping it angrily around his waist as he stumbled to the basin. He leant heavily on its side, drawing in ragged breaths before looking up.

He scrubbed away the steam from the mirror with his balled up fists and stared at his eyes through the water that ran down his face. But they werenâ€™t his eyes he was staring at. They were hers. Kaylaâ€™s. They were her brown eyes boring into his soul â€“ tearing him apart. He struggled to breathe. 

_'Why don't you start by telling me about some of the places you've been. We'll get to the starship navigation later.'_ Her sweet voice had given nothing away. She seemed soâ€¦

â€œHow could I be so stupid? Youâ€™re a Starfleet captain and you never questioned her motives? Why?â€ he growled at his reflection. Archer rubbed at his face with both hands then ran his trembling fingers through his wet hair. â€œEnough,â€ he hissed then spun and abruptly left his bathroom.

â€œNever again,â€ he seethed as his stormed around his quarters. â€œNever!â€ 

He marched to his window and, as he stared at the universe passing by in a rush, Archerâ€™s eyes sought out his invisible enemy. â€œWhere are you?â€

He stiffened involuntary when his door chime sounded. The last thing he wanted right now was to see anyone. He desperately hoped that whoever was trying to gain access, would just go away.

_No such luck,_ he thought when the door opened and Trip entered.

He ignored his friend as Trip stopped just inside his quarters, obviously waiting for his response. But all the torment that he had gone through on Risa, all the pain, the fear, had settled into his veins like acid, burning away at his soul. 

Archer focused on the universe as darkness filled his heart. _Iâ€™m coming for youâ€¦_

* * *

Trip looked around as he slowly entered the captainâ€™s quarters. He glanced over to Jon where he stood staring out the viewport. Even in the dimmed lighting he could see that he still looked pale. â€œDoctor Phlox released you already?â€ he said, still not believing that Phlox had let the captain go. For Trip, Jon should still be there. 

Archer straightened. â€œHe did.â€

â€œThat was pretty quick. Youâ€™ve only just started to recover.â€

â€œDidnâ€™t feel like hanging around.â€

Trip shrugged. â€œI suppose I can understand that.â€ He stared at Jonâ€™s back. â€œHowâ€™re you feeling?â€

â€œIâ€™m fine.â€

After watching his friend go to hell and back in the last three days, he wasnâ€™t so convinced. â€œYou sure?â€

Jon straightened further. â€œIâ€™m sure,â€ he rasped.

Trip eyed his friend carefully as Jon stood quietly, his back still to him. His heart ached as he watched his jaw clench and unclench and his back stiffen more, but it was the look in his eyes that stirred fear in his soul.

â€œYou wanna talk about it?â€ he asked, tentatively, taking care not to crowd the older man.

Jon rigidly shook his head.

In the silence that followed Trip took the opportunity to study his friend more carefully. He hadnâ€™t failed to notice the darkness that flickered in his eyes as he entered. At first he put it down to Jonâ€™s illness, but as he watched the darkness deepen, Trip finally got it. He took a cautious step forward. â€œYouâ€™re goinâ€™ after him, arenâ€™t you? Despite the admiralâ€™s orders, youâ€™re goinâ€™ after Grat?â€

Jon didnâ€™t answer, but then again he didnâ€™t have to, because Trip could see it. His friend was out for revenge, and if Jon was going after Grat, well Trip wasnâ€™t going to let him go alone. â€œWeâ€™ll have to find a way around Tâ€™Pol,â€ he said.

Jon finally turned to face him. â€œWhat?â€

â€œIâ€™m coming with you.â€

â€œTrip, I donâ€™t â€“â€

Trip stared at him. â€œYou know, when you werenâ€™t at the shuttlepod when we arrived, I knew something was wrong.â€ He started to close the gap between them, never taking his eyes off his. â€œThen when you didnâ€™t answer Enterpriseâ€™s hail I felt like throwing up.â€ He came to a stop beside Jon. â€œBut when Tâ€™Pol told me that your life signs were erratic, I thought my heart was gonna stop.â€

Trip closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Something stirred in the pit of his stomach, an unexpected emotion, as his mind snapped back to Risa. He could still feel the pavement stinging his feet as he had ran, could still hear the thunder of his breathing roaring in his ears. He remembered how his heart had jack hammered against his ribs when he found the captain. 

He looked at Jon once again. â€œI never want to feel that way again,â€ he said, and silently cursed himself for the tremor in his voice.

He felt the captain stiffen under his touch when he placed his hand on Jonâ€™s bare shoulder. â€œWhat they put you through, I could never understand. But I donâ€™t want to lose you, so Iâ€™m coming with you.â€

* * *

Phlox stifled a yawn. He was still trying to fight off his fatigue. Less than twenty four hours sleep, rather than the two days he had been hoping for, had drained him considerably. Add to that the two medical emergencies he had dealt with, he felt more tired than he had for what seemed like a lifetime. â€œItâ€™s been a long week,â€ he sighed under his breath.

Looking at the captainâ€™s medical report, Phlox was concerned. He fervently wished that he could have convinced the captain to stay. Although he was healing physically, it was his mental and emotional condition that worried him the most. â€œYou can be as stubborn as a Vulcan,â€ he mumbled.

â€œDid you say something, Doctor?â€

Phlox looked at Crewman Cutler. â€œI was just thinking,â€ he answered.

Liz smiled. â€œIâ€™m about to go off duty. Would you like to join me for a late night supper?â€ she asked.

Phlox considered saying no, but decided he needed a change of scenery. With one last glance at the captainâ€™s medical report, he stood. â€œIt would be my pleasure.â€

* * *

He didnâ€™t mean to stiffen when Trip laid his hand on his shoulder, but his skin still felt sensitive, at least thatâ€™s what he told himself. He stared at his friend.

Tripâ€™s touch had become his only connection, his lifeline that pulled him though his ordeal, but there was more to it - an intimacy, a closeness that he had felt once before - on Zorbalâ€™s planet when he had almost gotten Trip killed. Maybe that was the problem, he wanted to experience Tripâ€™s touch more and more. 

He wasnâ€™t going to involve his friend, didnâ€™t want to put him in danger, but there was a look in Tripâ€™s eyes which told Jon he didnâ€™t have a choice. â€œOkay,â€ he finally said, nodding.â€So whatâ€™s the plan?â€ he asked as he sat on his bed.

Trip paced back and forth as his mind went to work. â€œTâ€™Polâ€™s already set a course for the Paraagan system. Weâ€™ll be there in less than twelve hours,â€ he said.

â€œHuh, she didnâ€™t waste any time,â€ Jon replied, sourly.

Trip raised an eyebrow. â€œAnd youâ€™re surprised?â€

Jon smiled, wanly. â€œNo, not really.â€

Trip went back to his pacing. â€œThe good news is that Malcolmâ€™s coordinates, where he traced Gratâ€™s ship, is along our path. If we time it right, then we can take the Suliban ship and pay Grat a visit.â€

â€œWhat about Malcolm?â€

Trip dipped his head to the side. â€œYeah, he might prove a problem, but I donâ€™t think so.â€ He paused before looking at the captain. â€œNo, itâ€™s more Tâ€™Pol we have to worry about.â€

Jon laughed softly. â€œNo kidding.â€

Trip sat across from Jon. â€œIf we can fix the cloak on the Suliban ship then weâ€™ll have the advantage,â€ he said, maintaining his eye contact. â€œThen I can disable the sensors for a short time. Make it difficult for Malcolm or Tâ€™Pol to trace us once we do leave. That should give us enough time, but weâ€™ll have to be quick.â€

Jon eyed his friend carefully. He liked what he was hearing. Still. â€œYou sure you want to do this?â€ he asked. The look in Tripâ€™s eyes told Jon all he needed to know. â€œOkay, then. When do we do it?

â€œWell, if Iâ€™m guessinâ€™ right, and I know I am, then we should be within reach of those coordinates in ten hours.â€

Jon rose from his bed. â€œThen we better get organized.â€


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long to update, real life does tend to get in the way. So, I will not keep you waiting, I have uploaded the rest of this story.

  
Author's notes: My apologies for taking so long to update, real life does tend to get in the way. So, I will not keep you waiting, I have uploaded the rest of this story.  


* * *

* * *

Malcolm scrubbed his face. He was weary to the bone and was looking forward to his first decent sleep since before his trip to Risa. But prior to that, he wanted to run one final check in the armory.

As he headed toward his destination, Malcolmâ€™s mind drifted to Hoshi. His heart skipped a beat as he recalled her smile when they both discovered where Gratâ€™s ship was located. His breath quickened when he remembered the feel of her touch when she placed her hand on his.

Malcolm smiled. He didnâ€™t know when it happened, but at some point he had grown quite fond of the young communications officer. Now, he wanted to make their relationship more than the comfortable friendship that they currently enjoyed. â€œMaybe I should ask her to movie night?â€ he mused.

Noise from the shuttlepod launch bay caught his attention. â€œBit late for the maintenance crew to be working,â€ he mumbled as he walked to the door.

Stepping inside, Malcolm was surprised at the low lighting. â€œHow can anyone work in the dark?â€ he asked as he turned the lighting up.

Malcolm headed toward the commotion he could hear coming from the rear of the launch bay. â€œHello,â€ he called as he walked around shuttlepod one. He stopped short when he realized the noise was coming from where the Suliban ship was housed. He changed directions, looking carefully around as he headed for ship.

â€œMalcolm.â€

Malcolm spun around. â€œCaptain? I thought you were still on sick leave.â€

The captain walked slowly toward him. â€œI am.â€

Malcolm frowned. â€œThen â€“â€

â€œHe needed help with something.â€

Malcolm started. â€œCommander?â€ He folded his arms and leant back slightly. â€œHelp with what?â€ 

Trip shrugged. â€œJust a little something.â€

â€œIâ€™m the security officer, Iâ€™ll need more to go on than that,â€ he said, taking a closer look at his two senior officers. They were passing silent messages between them. _Theyâ€™re obviously up to something,_ he thought, as his covert training picked up the tension, _but what?_ Then everything fell into place. _Ah, well, that makes sense!_ â€œRight then, Iâ€™ll get a few things together and join you,â€ he said turning to leave.

â€œLieutenant!â€

Malcolm stopped and turned to the captain.

â€œI need you to stay here,â€ he said.

Malcolm took a step forward. â€œBut, Sir, I can be of help,â€ he urged.

â€œMalcolm, if the Capâ€™nâ€™s going to have justice, then he needs all the help he can get.â€

â€œWe need you to stay here and keep Tâ€™Pol off our tail,â€ the captain added.

He didnâ€™t like it, but Malcolm knew they were right. Plus, if there was one thing he knew how to do, and do well, was subterfuge and misdirect. He stared at the captain. â€œAye, Sir. Iâ€™ll do my best.â€

The captain placed his hand on Malcolmâ€™s arm. â€œGood man.â€

* * *

â€œEnsign, I believe Doctor Phlox ordered you to rest?â€ Tâ€™Pol said from the captainâ€™s chair.

Travis took his seat at the helm. â€œPhlox worries too much,â€ he said smiling as he turned back to Tâ€™Pol. Noticing the arched eyebrow, he switched on the charm. â€œIâ€™m fine, Sub-Commander. I just needed to get out of my quarters. Itâ€™s boring in there all alone.â€ 

Tâ€™Pol looked down at the PADD she held in her hand. â€œVery well,â€ she acknowledged. â€œHow long until we reach the Paraagan Colony?â€ 

Travis checked his readings. â€œApproximately five hours, Sub-Commander,â€ he advised then turned when he heard the lift door open. â€œSir! I thought you were going off duty.â€

Malcolm sighed. â€œThereâ€™s a problem with the targeting scanner. I need to run some diagnostics.â€

â€œWould that not be better achieved from the armory?â€ Tâ€™Pol asked.

â€œUsually, but in this instance it needs to be run from my station here,â€ he answered as he sat.

Travis frowned. Something wasnâ€™t right with the lieutenant. Being raised on a cargo ship, the young boomer could tell when someone was bullshitting, and right now his bullshit meter was on override. â€œIs there something I can do to help?â€ he asked.

Malcolm looked up from his controls. â€œAh, no, thank you. Iâ€™ll just be a little while.â€

There was something else Travis learned growing up on a cargo ship - when to butt out and leave well enough alone. â€œOkay, Sir. Just let me know if you need any help.â€

Travis turned his attention back to his controls. â€œSo, Hoshi, want to join me for movie night?â€ 

Hoshi smiled. â€œSure. Dinner first?â€

Travis returned her smile. â€œSounds good,â€ he said then turned when he saw Malcolm squirm in his chair. â€œAre you okay, Sir?â€

â€œYes, yes. Iâ€™m fine, thank you, Ensign.â€

â€œIf you say so, Sir,â€ he said, though Travis knew it was a lie.

* * *

Trip eyed the controls of the Suliban ship. â€œReady?â€

â€œReady,â€ Jon replied.

Trip looked up. The captain sat rigidly in his seat, eyes fully concentrating on the expanse ahead. â€œYeah, I can see that,â€ he noted. 

Jon glared at him. â€œWhatâ€™s that supposed to mean?â€

Trip shrugged. â€œNothinâ€™. Just makinâ€™ an observation,â€ he said. Trip reminded himself to tread more softly when it came to Jon. He could sense his friend was on edge, still brooding. He smiled when Jon slumped in his chair slightly. â€œBetter,â€ he mumbled.

Jon shot him a wild look. â€œBetter than what?â€ he growled.

Trip shrugged again. â€œBetter than you being all tensed up.â€ He turned his attention back to his task. â€œMakes checking everythinâ€™ a little easier, donâ€™t you think?â€

Jon sighed. â€œSorry.â€

Trip kept his attention on the controls. â€œI understand,â€ he said.

The only sound for a few minutes was Trip completing his last pre-launch check. A consol sounded. â€œOkay, good man,â€ he murmured.

â€œHe did it?â€ Jon asked sitting up straighter.

Trip nodded. â€œYep. Weâ€™re ready to go. Malcolmâ€™s disable the launch door sensors, no one will notice when we leave.â€

â€œWhat about the cloaking device?â€ 

Trip moved his hand to another control. â€œJust about to initiate it right now,â€ he said. He cast another look at Jon. Again, he was sitting rigid, almost at attention. â€œAs stiff as an ironing board,â€ he grumbled.

â€œSorry, what did you say?â€ Jon asked.

Trip shook his head. â€œNothinâ€™. Just mumblinâ€™.â€ He looked forward. â€œOkay, time to go.â€

As the ship undocked from the shuttle bay, Trip held his breath. â€œLetâ€™s hope Malcolm can explain that away,â€ he said quietly when he felt the inevitable vibration that he knew would make its way to the bridge. â€œKnowing Tâ€™Pol, she would have felt that.â€

Jon kept his eyes forward. â€œLetâ€™s hope.â€

* * *

Tâ€™Pol looked up from her PADD. â€œWhat was that?â€ she asked, calmly.

Malcolm met her gaze. He knew this was coming so had an explanation already at hand. â€œAh, yes, sorry, Sub-Commander. Somehow a launch code accidently triggered itself and was preparing to fire a missile,â€ he explained. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, giving the impression he wasnâ€™t at all amused. â€œI had to shut it down quickly,â€ he added without a hint of the lie he just spun. â€œIt wouldnâ€™t do to have a missile running rogue.â€

Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œNo,â€ she said. â€œI suggest you find the problem quickly before it happens againâ€ she ordered, turning her attention back to her PADD.

â€œAye, Sub-Commander,â€ he acknowledged then dropped his head. â€œI canâ€™t promise anything, thoughâ€ he smirked under his breath. â€œGood luck, captain,â€ he said whispered.

* * *

â€œCan you see where we can dock?â€ Trip asked, breaking the silence.

Jon scoured the outer hull of the ship he so desperately needed to get to. He pointed aft. â€œThere!â€ he said. â€œOver there.â€

Trip nodded and adjusted his heading.

â€œIs the cloak holding up?â€ Jon asked. He was on edge, they were so close to his goal, and he wanted nothing to go wrong.

Trip kept his attention on his approach. â€œRelax, Capâ€™n, everythingâ€™s going to plan.â€

Jon wanted desperately to take a deep breath, but his anticipation was choking him. _Soon, Kayla, soonâ€¦_

â€œYou okay?â€ Trip asked.

Jon nodded. â€œIâ€™m fine. Stop asking me.â€

Trip glided the ship into place and docked with the Tandaran vessel. After securing everything he turned to Jon. â€œYouâ€™re not okay, so donâ€™t keep telling me you are,â€ he challenged, gently.

Jon rubbed his eyes. He owed Trip the truth. He was, after all putting himself on the line for him. He gazed into his eyes. â€œIâ€™m sorry,â€ he said. â€œIâ€™m just anxious to get this done.â€

Trip nodded. â€œOkay, then letâ€™s do it,â€ he said heading for the hatch.

Jon removed his weapon and took shallow breaths as he entered the darkened corridor of the Tandaran ship. He looked around to ensure they were alone.

â€œWhich way do you think we should go?â€ Trip asked quietly, as he followed the captainâ€™s lead.

Jon looked up and down the corridor. There wasnâ€™t anything to indicate where they should start, so he took a guess. â€œLetâ€™s start left,â€ he said and led the way. As they neared the corner, a voice echoed down.

â€œAhh, Captain, itâ€™s good to see you again.â€

Jonâ€™s heart hammered against his ribs as he spun to face the man who had tortured him. He aimed his weapon high. â€œGrat,â€ he hissed.

Grat smiled. â€œAnd youâ€™ve brought the good commander along with you. How nice.â€


	8. Chapter 8

Tâ€™Pol felt a slight shudder under her feet as the ship suddenly slowed. She reached for the communications button. â€œEngineering, report,â€ she called.

â€œCrewman Rostov, Sub-commander,â€ came the quick reply. â€œThereâ€™s a slight malfunction in the port manifold, we had to drop out of warp,â€ he advised.

â€œHas Commander Tucker given any reason as to what caused it?â€ she asked.

â€œCommander Tucker isnâ€™t here, Maâ€™am,â€ he answered.

Tâ€™Pol arched an eyebrow. â€œThen please find him and have him report to me as soon as possible,â€ she ordered.

â€œAye, Sub-Commander.â€

Tâ€™Pol noticed Lieutenant Reed shift in his seat. She turned to him. â€œI would have thought that you would have been finished with your diagnostic by now, Lieutenant,â€ she noted, coolly.

Malcolm sat forward and frowned. â€œItâ€™s more complicated than I anticipated,â€ he answered then leant back in his chair again. â€œI shouldnâ€™t be much longer.â€

Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œVery well.â€ She turned forward. â€œMister Mayweather, maintain our current heading,â€ she ordered. 

â€œAye, Sub-commander,â€ he acknowledged.

Tâ€™Pol cast another quick glance at the armory officer. There were times when the crew showed exemplary dedication to their tasks, and this was one of those times. Despite his fatigue, the lieutenant was still being diligent. She made a mental note to add a commendation to his file.

* * *

Jon now regretted bringing Trip along. _Dammit! You should have told him no! Should have thought harder than you did!_ He glared at Grat. â€œThis is between you and me,â€ he growled.

â€œOh, I think not.â€ 

Jon spun around to face his other nemesis. â€œKayla,â€ he hissed, aiming his weapon straight for her eyes. He then stared at the man who came up beside her, aiming a weapon at his head.

Kayla smiled sweetly. â€œYou shoot me, Captain, and the Commander dies,â€ she warned haughtily, as she sauntered toward him. â€œYou, however, will live,â€ she breathed into his ear then pulled away. â€œYour choice.â€

Jon chanced a look over his shoulder. His chest tightened when he saw the two other guards that had quietly appeared and were now standing within reach of Trip, their weapons aimed at his head. Jon felt a chill run down his spine - he knew they didnâ€™t stand a chance. He nodded to Trip who, by his slow movements, reluctantly handed over his weapon. 

â€œWho is she?â€ Trip asked under his breath.

Jon stiffened. â€œNo one of importance,â€ he snarled.

Kayla raised her eyebrow. â€œNow, Jonathan, donâ€™t be like that,â€ she teased. â€œAfter all, we _did_ spend a wonderful night together.â€

Jon searched his memory. Other than their initial encounter, he didnâ€™t remember anything to which she was alluding. He stared at her with ice in his soul. â€œThen it was a forgettable experience,â€ he told her.

Kayla laughed, mirthlessly. â€œTouchÃ©!â€ She cocked her head to the side. â€œAre you going to introduce us?â€ she said, indicating with her hand at the commander.

Jon straightened, but didnâ€™t say anything in return. Right now, it was taking all his self control to not put his hands around her neck and squeeze. As it was, he didnâ€™t want to put Trip in any more danger, so he decided it could wait - she could wait. _But not for longâ€¦_

Kayla sighed. â€œCommander Tucker, since Jonathan seems to have lost his voice, let me do the honors.â€ She walked around the captain until she stood in front of Trip then held her hand out. â€œIâ€™m Kayla, and this is Klev,â€ she said, turning to the man next to her. She leveled her eyes back at Trip. â€œMy late husbandâ€™s brother.â€

Trip kept his gaze steady and his arms at his side, his fingers balled up into a tight fist. â€œCharmed, Iâ€™m sure,â€ he drawled.

Jon grunted his approval at Tripâ€™s sarcasm and stared at the woman who had completely duped him as she spun around to meet his eyes. Kayla smiled sweetly, but there was malice behind that smile which chilled Jon to his core. 

â€œYou donâ€™t look very well, Jonathan,â€ she noted casually as she moved to stand in front of the captain once more. â€œStill recovering, I see.â€

â€œGo to hell, lady,â€ he growled.

â€œOh, Iâ€™ve already been toâ€¦ your hell and back,â€ she said bitterly, glaring at the captain.

â€œYou should have stayed there,â€ Jon retorted. Her slap to his face wasnâ€™t unexpected but it still stung and made his head spin. He put his hand out to stop Trip from doing anything stupid when he saw him move to intercept. â€œStay put, Trip,â€ he ordered as he rubbed his face.

â€œYes, Commander, Iâ€™d stay where you are,â€ she threatened then took the captainâ€™s arm and led him back the way they had come.

Jon glanced back and saw that Klev had taken hold of Trip. He saw that he was calm, but also waiting for a signal from him to go on the attack. He thought about, looked around and wondered if they would succeed, but without their weapons, and with Gratâ€™s men aiming theirs at them, he couldnâ€™t see an opportunity. But it will come, he thought. 

An unexpected thought occurred to him. â€œHow did you know we were here?â€

â€œWe didnâ€™t at first. It was just fortuitous that one of the guards heard your ship docking. Gave us time to come to meet you,â€ Kayla answered as they came to a stop at the hatch where the Suliban ship was docked. â€œA handy piece of technology,â€ she said, turning to the captain. â€œTell us how it works.â€

â€œWhy do you want to know?â€ Jon asked. He knew the answer, but he was stalling for time. He was aware that Trip had put plans in place back on Enterprise should something go wrong, and they would come for them. If he couldnâ€™t think of a way out of this, then Enterprise was their last resort.

â€œIâ€™ll need their technology if I am to succeed in destroying the Cabal,â€ she said as if the answer was obvious.

Jon frowned. â€œIâ€™m no fan of the Cabal, but why do you want to destroy them?â€

Her eyes blazed. â€œThey killed my husband, my family, Captain!â€ she said, angrily. â€œNo one gets away with hurting my family.â€ She stopped, closed her eyes, and took deep breaths, seemingly trying to calm herself. After a moment of tense silence she refocused and continued. â€œSo, when I learned that Klev was under the employ of Colonel Grat I saw my opportunity.â€

â€œOpportunity for what?â€ Trip asked.

â€œTo exact revenge,â€ she said, staring at the commander.

Jon could see there was more to her plan than she was telling. â€œThen what?â€ he asked. She smiled, but it was an ugly smile, one that spoke of revenge and hate. Jonâ€™s pulse quickened. There was an evilness dwelling in her that he thought no one should ever be capable of harboring in their souls.

â€œWell, once I hunt down the Cabal and rid them out of existence, I will hunt down the rest of the Suliban and do the same.â€ She ran her hand along Jonâ€™s chest. â€œAnd once that is accomplished, I think Iâ€™ll make a visit to yourâ€¦â€ She stared into his eyes. â€œEarth.â€

â€œSo you want to conquer the universe,â€ Trip said, caustically. â€œHow pedestrian,â€ he mumbled.

â€œThere are a few inconsequential planets that I believe would benefit a visit from us,â€ she answered mildly.

Jonâ€™s chest tightened at the implications. â€œYou know weâ€™ll stop you,â€ he said.

â€œI donâ€™t see how, Jonathan. Youâ€™re here. Your ship is on its way elsewhere. How do you plan to stop me?â€ She pointed to the hatch. â€œTell us how this works?â€

Jon remained quiet. He may not like the Cabal, and wouldnâ€™t mind seeing the back of them himself, but putting information into the hands of this mad woman would be catastrophic. 

Suddenly Trip was thrown to the ground. â€œLeave him alone,â€ he demanded as Klev held a stun weapon against Tripâ€™s back.

â€œThen tell us how this works,â€ Grat demanded.

â€œDonâ€™t tell them anything, Jon.â€

Jon stared in Tripâ€™s eyes and saw his determination. But when his body convulsed, and he roared in pain as the first shock was delivered, he didnâ€™t think he could comply...

* * *

Malcolm resisted the urge to rub his stinging eyes to stave off his fatigue, but he couldnâ€™t take the chance that Tâ€™Pol would notice and direct him to rest. The last thing he needed right now was to be ordered from the bridge. 

He still felt that he should have gone along with the captain and Trip; he was the security officer after all. But he had to acknowledge in this situation, he was best needed here on the bridge, and here he was going to stay. 

He had debated, just for a microsecond, whether or not to tell the sub-commander what the captain was up to, but he decided against it. Malcolm understood the need for retribution, and Grat still needed to be taken care of. He would do whatever he had to do to make sure that happened. 

Malcolm hid a smile. He had to hand it to Commander Tucker for his quick thinking - a last minute plan. Before he had left, Trip had rigged a tiny explosive to one of the relays which, when Malcolm had pressed a button from his station, caused a tiny explosion near the port manifold. The resulting damage was only minor, and was easily and quickly fixed, but it was just enough to drop Enterprise to warp and for the ship to turn around so that they could retrieve their missing officers, _once they were discovered missing,_ Malcolm thought, wryly.

â€œRostov to Sub-Commander Tâ€™Pol,â€ came the concerned voice.

_And here we goâ€¦_ Malcolm looked up as Tâ€™Pol reached for the comm. â€œGo ahead,â€ she replied.

â€œSub-commander, I canâ€™t find Commander Tucker. Iâ€™m in the shuttle bay, andâ€¦â€

Tâ€™Pol sat straighter. â€œWhat is it?â€ she prompted.

â€œWell, Maâ€™am. The Suliban shipâ€¦ itâ€™s gone.â€

Tâ€™Pol stood quickly. â€œScan the ship for Commander Tucker,â€ she ordered her replacement at the science station.

Malcolm battled to keep his breathing even and steady. _I hope youâ€™re ready, Captain._

Tâ€™Polâ€™s replacement shook her head. â€œIâ€™m not detecting his bio sign,â€ she advised.

â€œScan for the captain,â€ she ordered.

Malcolmâ€™s adrenalin coursed through his body with anticipation. It wouldnâ€™t be long and they would be back at Gratâ€™s ship.

â€œIâ€™m not detecting the captainâ€™s either.â€

â€œSuch a foolish endeavor, Captain,â€ Tâ€™Pol said.

Malcolm kept his face neutral to hide his surprise at her gentle rebuke as Tâ€™Pol turned to him. _Well, Trip, you should have been here for that._

â€œMister Reed, scan for Suliban and Tandaran ships,â€ she ordered then turned to the helmsman. â€œReverse course, Ensign.â€

â€œAye, Sub-Commander,â€ Travis acknowledged.

As the ship arced quickly around to re-trace its path, Malcolm put his head down and pushed a button, enabling the sensors once more. â€œI hope Iâ€™ve given you enough time to carry out your objective, Captain,â€ he whispered when the Tandaran ship appeared. He looked up. â€œI have the Tandaran ship on sensors,â€ he advised, evenly.

â€œSend the coordinates to the helm then set a course,â€ Tâ€™Pol ordered. â€œHow long till we reach them?â€ she asked as she stepped forward.

â€œAt impulse, one hour, Sub-commander,â€ Travis advised.

Tâ€™Pol turned to Malcolm. â€œHave Lieutenant Hess joins us for a briefing in ten minutes,â€ she directed.

Malcolm nodded. â€œAye, Sub-commander.â€

* * *

Jonâ€™s head pounded with each shock Trip was enduring. Heâ€™d never been paralyzed by fear before, didnâ€™t know what to do. He felt useless. He was pushed to his knees and forced to watch as his friend withstood shock after shock. He wanted to cover his ears to block out the sound of Tripâ€™s pain as he moaned and rolled on the floor.

â€œOh, god Trip!â€ he whispered.

Another shock, this time Klev held the torture weapon on his back, and kept it there till the heat burned through his uniform and onto his skin. Tripâ€™s moan grew weaker.

â€œTell me how the cloaking device works.â€

Jon knew that Trip couldnâ€™t take much more, and suddenly found his voice. â€œLeave him alone, Grat,â€ he yelled. Seeing red flashes behind his eyes, his rage exploded through the bottleneck of emotions. 

Jon pushed himself off the floor and rushed his antagonizer. With an almighty roar, and a powerful tackle, he took Grat to the deckplating then wrapped his hands around his neck. He started to squeeze, anger boiling in his blood making his hands shake as his grip tightened. â€œYouâ€™re dead, Grat,â€ he growled. 

Grat sneered. â€œI think not,â€ he rasped out.

Suddenly pain, sharp and burning, impaled his lower back. He yelled and rolled onto the ground, trying to catch his breath.

Grat appeared in his blurry vision. â€œNow tell me what we want to know.â€

Jon rolled his head to the side and looked into Tripâ€™s eyes. He saw the answer, knew what he had to do. â€œNo,â€ he gasped out as he continued to stare at Trip as his eyes closed, unable to bear the pain anymoreâ€¦


	9. Chapter 9

Tâ€™Pol studied the officers around the situation room. She was pleased to note that Lieutenant Hess had arrived quickly, but there was a small doubt dwelling at the back of her mind when her attention was drawn to Lieutenant Reed. 

She had no proof, but her instinct was telling her that he had some involvement in what had transpired with the captain. However, and against all logic, she decided that if he was involved she would not proceed with any action, as she was certain he would have acted in good faith and under the captainâ€™s orders. Once again, she realized, she was going against her Vulcan training, something she deemed required meditation.

â€œThe repairs wonâ€™t take long,â€ Hess advised, interrupting Tâ€™Polâ€™s thoughts.

â€œHow long until we have full warp speed,â€ she asked.

â€œFive minutes, Maâ€™am.â€

â€œVery well,â€ she acknowledged then turned to Malcolm. â€œMister Reed?â€

â€œIâ€™ve worked out a way to jam their sensors so that they wonâ€™t detect our approach,â€ he said.

Tâ€™Pol raised an eyebrow. â€œThat is very efficient,â€ she commented.

Malcolm seemed to blush. â€œAhâ€¦ well, yes. Thatâ€™s where training comes in handy.â€

Tâ€™Pol gestured with her hand. â€œProceed,â€ she directed.

Malcolm stood straighter. â€œI suggest that once we arrive at the Tandaran vessel, I take a security team and use Shuttlepod One to board their ship. Once there, weâ€™ll locate the captain and commander, and bring them back.â€

â€œWhy not use the transporter?â€ Travis asked.

â€œIf the captain, or commander, are injured, then using the transporter would not be advisable, especially for the captain,â€ Doctor Phlox interjected as he arrived for the briefing. â€œSorry for my tardiness, I had an unexpected delay,â€ he said.

â€œNo apologies are necessary, Doctor,â€ Tâ€™Pol said bowing slightly. â€œYou were saying,â€ she prompted Phlox.

Phlox frowned. â€œThe captain is still recovering, both physically and mentallyâ€ he answered. â€œAny type of shock to his system could set back the healing process.â€

Tâ€™Pol raised an eyebrow. â€œMentally?â€ she questioned.

Phlox folded his arms. â€œThe captain has been through an enormous ordeal, and not just physically, I believe mentally is where he has suffered the most.â€ He looked at Lieutenant Reed. â€œI suggest you use caution when dealing with him, Lieutenant,â€ he advised.

Malcolm stared at him like he had lost his mind. â€œWhy would I need to use caution with the captain?â€ he asked.

Phlox looked around the crew before settling on Malcolm once more. â€œHeâ€™s been traumatized and needs to act out against those who hurt him. Having that interrupted might cause him to retaliate against anyone who tries to stop him.â€

â€œWhat do you suggest?â€ Tâ€™Pol asked, placing her hands firmly behind her back.

â€œIâ€™ll prepare a mild sedative for the away team to use, just in case,â€ he answered.

Tâ€™Pol nodded curtly.â€Very well,â€ she acknowledged then turned to Malcolm. â€œAnd what of Colonel Grat?â€ she asked getting back to their original subject. 

Malcolm folded his arms. â€œI canâ€™t promise anything, Sub-commander, but if the Colonel gets in the way of our objective, then I will have no hesitation in dealing with him.â€

Tâ€™Pol experienced an unexpected moment of warmth and understanding as she met his determined eyes. She kept her emotions in check and vowed to do whatever she could to assist her fellow crew in this mission. Whatever she did would have to be done covertly, of course, as it wouldnâ€™t do them any good if her superiors suspected that she was being influenced by the humans and recalled her back to Vulcan. Plus, she surmised, as the human kept reminding her, Vulcans were very adept at duplicity.

As she prepared herself mentally to continue with the briefing, she resolved that her starting point would be to keep this part of the conversation out of her logs, and then she would do her best at deflecting the negative scrutiny and reprisals she knew would come from the Vulcan High Command. 

Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œUnderstood,â€ she said. â€œChoose your men and be ready to deploy by the time we arrive,â€ she ordered then looked at the helmsman. â€œOnce repairs to the warp drive are completed, how long do you estimate â€“â€œ

â€œThirty five minutes, Sub-commander,â€ Travis advised, quickly.

It didnâ€™t surprise Tâ€™Pol that the young ensign had the answer ready. He always seemed to be aware of his surroundings. She bowed her head slightly in respect. â€œOnce warp drive is available, go to top speed.â€ 

She took one last look around the people gathered. â€œIâ€™ll be in the captainâ€™s ready room if Iâ€™m needed. Admiral Forest needs to be advised of what has happened.â€

* * *

Trip felt his body shift, then strong arms around himâ€¦

_â€œTell me!â€_

_He gritted his teeth, trying hard not to scream as another shock was delivered to his back. He gagged at the smell of his skin burningâ€¦_

â€œTrip!â€

He heard Jon call his name, but he wasnâ€™t ready for reality, instead he sought out sanctuary.

_â€œWhat's your name, Lieutenant?â€_

â€œCharles Tucker, sir, but everyone calls me Trip.â€

â€œTrip?â€

Trip smiled. How havenâ€™t I notice those eyes before?

â€œWeâ€™re going to be working close together over the next few years, so why donâ€™t you call me Jon?â€

â€œJon,â€ he sighed.

â€œYeah?â€

_â€œIâ€™m giving you an order, Lieutenant. Keep your helmet on.â€_

â€œThat was a close call,â€ he slurred as he burrowed further into the tight embrace.

_â€œYou ever been to San Francisco Zoo? Now there's something you should see.â€_

â€œWeâ€™ve always worked well together,â€ he mumbled.

â€œTrip, you want to try and wake up now?â€

_Nope, not really,_ he thought.

_â€œNo, sir. I won't take another man's water.â€_

_â€œYou drink it. That's an order.â€_

_â€œGot to keep moving.â€_

_Jonâ€™s strong hands pulled him down. â€œTake the water, or I'll knock you on your ass and pour it down your throat.â€_

â€œYou were always there to save my life,â€ he said groggily, then grinned. How did I not notice the firmness of his muscles? He felt a warm hand on his face. 

â€œTrip, câ€™mon, time to wake up.â€ His voice was firm, but Trip still wasnâ€™t ready. 

_â€œGet your head down!â€_

â€œWhat?â€ 

â€œGet down!â€ 

As Jon pulled him against his chest, he inhaled his scent. Cedar, sage, and saltâ€¦

â€œHmmâ€¦ smells nice,â€ he mumbled.

_Dust rained down, explosions roared in his ears. Fire all aroundâ€¦_

â€œFire, thatâ€™s what it feels like. Iâ€™m too close to the fire,â€ Trip rambled as he felt his skin heat up.

â€œTrip! Youâ€™re not making any senseâ€¦â€

Trip flexed his neck. _God, my head hurtsâ€¦_

_â€œTell me!â€ Gratâ€™s distorted face swam in his viewâ€¦_

_Jonâ€™s hazel eyes blazed with pain and regret as they met his._

_â€œTell us what we want to know?â€_

_He saw the look, knew what was coming, as pain burned in his back. He tried to open his mouth to tell him no, but he was too weakâ€¦_

â€œJon?â€

â€œYeah, itâ€™s me. Care to wake up now.â€

_Lord, Iâ€™m tryingâ€¦_

_Heâ€™d never heard such a primal sound from Jon as he rushed at Grat. He desperately wanted to reach out and stop him from killing himself._

â€œOh, god, Jon! Please, donâ€™t do it!â€

â€œItâ€™s alright, Trip, itâ€™s over. Itâ€™s safe to wake up.â€

Trip groaned and finally opened his eyes slowly. â€œJon?â€

Jon held him tighter. â€œYou okay?â€ 

Trip coughed. â€œNever better,â€ he rasped. He blinked a few times to try to clear his vision, but it wasnâ€™t happening in a hurry. â€œWhat happened?â€ he slurred out.

Jon pulled Tripâ€™s body closer to his chest. â€œThey had to stop your torture because they couldnâ€™t get information out of me once youâ€¦â€

Trip understood and squeezed his hand. â€œYou did the right thing,â€ he said.

Jon went quiet.

â€œYou okay?â€ Trip asked.

â€œIâ€™m sorry. I shouldnâ€™t have brought you along,â€ he said rocking gently.

Trip laid Jonâ€™s hand over his heart. â€œIâ€™m not.â€

Jon stopped rocking and stared into Tripâ€™s eyes. â€œI never said thank you.â€

Trip kept his gaze steady. â€œFor what?â€

â€œFor staying by my side.â€

Trip struggled into a sitting position. â€œYou donâ€™t need to thank me,â€ he said, staring into Jonâ€™s eyes. â€œI wasnâ€™t goinâ€™ anywhere.â€

After another moment of silence, Jon laid Tripâ€™s head on his shoulder. â€œWhy donâ€™t you rest for a little while longer,â€ he said.

Trip closed his eyes. â€œJust give me a few minutes to catch my breath then we can find a way outta here.â€

â€œTrip, youâ€™re in no condition â€“â€œ

Trip pulled back and stared at him. â€œNeither are you,â€ he said then frowned when Jon glanced up and tensed his jaw as if he wanted to say something. Trip quizzically searched his face for clues. â€œWhat is it?â€ he asked.

Jon looked away. â€œNothing. Itâ€™s nothing,â€ he said quietly.

â€œYeah, right,â€ Trip mumbled. He leant back on Jonâ€™s shoulder. â€œSo, you gonna tell me about her?â€

Jon shifted restlessly. â€œShe duped me,â€ he said, softly. â€œMade me believe that she was interested, led me alongâ€¦â€

* * *

Travis stared at his controls, but his mind was busy trying to find a way that would allow him to join the security team in boarding the Tandaran ship. His bright smile over the last few days had hidden his true feelings. He was desperate to get a piece of Grat, desperate to dish out his own form of retribution, boomer style, against the man who oversaw his, and the captainâ€™s, torture.

â€œHow long, Ensign?â€ Malcolm asked.

Travis feigned checking his instruments; he knew exactly how long it would take. â€œThree minutes, Sir,â€ he answered. â€œAre we still blind to their sensors?â€ he asked as the Tandaran ship came into view.

Malcolm nodded. â€œIâ€™ve also located the captain and commander,â€ he said, looking up.

Travis glanced around the shuttle. As they would be returning with extra passengers, the lieutenant had chosen only two other men to accompany them. Travis saw his opportunity. â€œLieutenant, looks like youâ€™ll need an extra hand?â€

Malcolm eyed him steadily. â€œWe need you to stay with the shuttle in case things go wrong,â€ he answered.

He thought quickly. â€œIâ€™ll leave everything ready,â€ he said, hopefully. He didnâ€™t want to reveal his true intentions, but when he saw the doubt on Malcolmâ€™s face, he continued. â€œSir, I need to be in on this,â€ he pressed.

After a moment of silence, Malcolm finally nodded. â€œI understand.â€

Travis kept his anticipation close to his chest as he navigated the shuttle into position.

â€œLetâ€™s get our officers,â€ Malcolm said with determination as he handed Travis a weapon.

* * *

Jon watched carefully as Trip manipulated the door controls. He was still concerned that Trip wasnâ€™t up for much more. Judging by the angry burns he could see on his friendâ€™s back, he knew this to be true.

â€œTrip, why donâ€™t you let me try?â€ he said.

Trip shook his head. â€œNope, Iâ€™ve almost got it,â€ he murmured.

Jon shook his head. â€œYou can be a real stubborn SOB,â€ he said, sarcastically.

Trip eyed him. â€œLook whoâ€™s talking!â€

Jon fought hard to hold his smile at bay, but when Trip wriggled his eyebrows, he couldnâ€™t help himself. â€œYeah, I guess youâ€™re right,â€ he conceded.

â€œDamn straight, I am,â€ Trip declared as he went back to picking the lock.

Suddenly the door clicked and swung open, sending both men into high alert. Jon went to check things out but before he could, two guards burst into the room. Without thinking, Jon tackled one of the men to the ground and punched him hard around his head. 

Noise roared in his ears, and he lost track of reality as he kept pummeling away. He didnâ€™t feel any pain as visions of his ordeal back on Risa replayed with every punch.

â€œShe tricked me,â€ he growled as he slammed his fist into the guardâ€™s face. â€œShe hurt me. She harmed my friend,â€ he grunted as he landed another punch. â€œI want to â€“â€œ

A hand, stopping him mid flight, caused him to swing around and raise his arm, ready to hit back.

â€œJon! No, itâ€™s me!â€ 

Tripâ€™s panicked voice, and his outstretched hands, broke through his blind rage. He dropped his arm and bent at the waist, heaving in deep breaths as he forced his anger to subside. He felt Tripâ€™s hand rubbing his back as he tried to refocus. â€œShit! I could have hurt him. â€œIâ€™m sorry, Iâ€™m sorry,â€ he gasped.

â€œItâ€™s alright, Jon,â€ Trip soothed.

Jon swallowed the bile that rose from his stomach as he stood straight. He stared at Trip. â€œI guess Iâ€™m a bit angry,â€ he said.

Trip grimly smiled. â€œDonâ€™t blame ya.â€

Jon nodded a few times, but he still felt sick at the thought that he had almost hurt his best friend.

Trip squeezed his arm. â€œYou ready to finish the job?â€

Jon stared into his eyes. He contemplated if now was the time to tell him how he felt about his friend, how his feelings had changed. He almost had said something before, when Trip was recovering, however he didnâ€™t go through with it. But now he wondered if it might be the right time, just in case they didnâ€™t make it through.

â€œI know,â€ Trip broke the silence.

Jon looked at him surprised. His pulse sped up. â€œTripâ€¦ Iâ€¦â€

Trip squeezed Jonâ€™s arm tighter. â€œWeâ€™ll talk about it later, when we get back home,â€ he said.

Jon straightened. â€œThen letâ€™s get this done.â€ He walked quietly to the door and snuck his head around the corner to quickly check if the coast was clear. He turned back to Trip. â€œNo one around,â€ he said.

Trip had retrieved the weapons the guards had on them and joined Jon at the door. â€œThen letâ€™s do it,â€ he said, handing one of the weapons to Jon.

Jon nodded and led the way. His heartbeat kicked up as they skulked around the empty corridor, searching for their prey. Jon held up his hand and stopped when he heard voices up ahead. He pointed in the direction where he heard talking. Trip nodded, and they quietly inched their way forward.

Jonâ€™s breathe quickened when he recognized one of the voices. He smirked. Coming for you, he thought with grim satisfaction. They slowed just before the bend. Jon closed his eyes and listened.

â€œYou donâ€™t understand,â€ Grat was saying.

â€œOh, I do, Colonel. Do you?â€

Jon turned the corner. â€œExplain it to me,â€ he demanded, aiming his weapon directly at Kaylaâ€™s heart.

Trip aimed his weapon on Grat. â€œI wouldnâ€™t,â€ he warned when Grat went for his own weapon. â€œIâ€™m just itching to pull this trigger.â€

Jon stared at the defiant woman standing in front of him who had caused all his pain. He wanted to end it here, right now, but a part of him also wanted to see her to suffer, wanted her to not know when death was coming.

â€œWhat are you going to do now?â€ Kayla challenged.

Movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Klev and two guards, one in particular bloodied and bruised, ran around the corner, their weapons raised.

â€œKlev!â€ Kayla yelled.

Jon applied pressure on the trigger. â€œSee you in hell,â€ he growled ruthlessly. But before he could fire, two streams of light streaked across the corridor, hitting the two Tandaran guards in the centre of their backs, dropping them to the deck.

As Klev aimed his weapon at Trip, Malcolm came into view, closely followed by Travis and two other security officers.

Travis was the first to fire, hitting Klev in the chest. The dark look of satisfaction in the young manâ€™s eyes didnâ€™t surprise Jon, he knew all about revenge. He nodded then turned his attention back to Kayla as she ran toward him, screaming wildly. â€œTime,â€ he whispered and pulled the trigger. 

Two beams of light cut through the air as Trip simultaneously fired his weapon. Kayla was the first to fall; her scream quickly severed as she hit the deck, then Grat fell beside her. Jon lowered his weapon, the silence deafening in his ears.

â€œYou okay?â€ Trip asked, softly.

Jon nodded. â€œYou?â€ 

â€œFine,â€ Trip answered.

Jon drew in ragged breaths as he tried to control his trembling hand. He had never killed in cold blood before, didnâ€™t know how to process what he had just done. He told himself that he had no choice, he had to stop her, whatever it took, but as he walked slowly over to her prone form he knew what the truth was. 

Jon came to a stop and stared down. Kayla was still breathing, still had her eyes open â€“ glaring at him with malice.

â€œCaptain,â€ Malcolm called softly, as he came up beside him.

â€œWhat about the rest of the ship?â€ he asked as he continued to stare into her eyes.

â€œSecure for the moment, Sir, but we should get going. Commander Tucker needs medical attention,â€ he advised, quietly.

Jon spun and was alarmed to see that Trip had collapsed. â€œThen letâ€™s go,â€ he ordered taking one last look at Kayla.

â€œYouâ€™ll pay â€“â€

Jon turned his back on her before she could say anymore. â€œAs will you,â€ he said as he rushed to his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Hoshi tried concentrating on the movie that was playing, as The Fugitive was one of her favorite classics. She had always loved this movie, with its suspense and action, but she found it hard to focus. Travis, who was sitting to the right of her, continued to be a distraction with his constant movements. Malcolm, who was sitting to her left, was pretty much doing the same.

Hoshi sighed. â€œWould you two please sit still?â€ she begged. â€œYouâ€™re making it difficult for me to concentrate.â€

â€œSorry,â€ Malcolm mumbled.

â€œYeah, sorry,â€ Travis echoed.

Hoshi looked at both men. She realised they were still processing everything that happened on the away mission. She had heard from one of the security men that Travis had been forced to shoot and kill one of the Tandaran guards, which wouldnâ€™t have been easy for her friend, so she understood his edginess. Malcolm, however, was a different story.

Hoshi peered at him from the corner of her eye and watched curiously as he kept glancing in her direction. She finally turned to him. â€œSomething on your mind, Lieutenant?â€ she asked.

Malcolm shifted in his seat and blushed. â€œAh, no, no...â€ he stumbled out.

Hoshi smiled and leaned into him. â€œItâ€™s okay, Malcolm. Your secret is safe with me,â€ she whispered.

Malcolm stood abruptly. â€œIâ€™m sorry, I just remembered that I have something to do,â€ he said, then quickly left.

Hoshi watched curiously as Malcolm raced out the door. â€œThatâ€™s weird,â€ she mused.

* * *

â€œItâ€™s been a trying time, to say the least Doctor Lucas, and I feel I have let everybody down, especially the Captain.â€ Phlox paused and observed his patient. â€œI was concerned that something like this would happen and I carry the blame for not acting earlier. I saw the warning signs but the captain can be stubborn.â€

Phlox sighed. â€œThere are days, Doctor, when I regret that Iâ€™m held to my Denobulan ethics. Iâ€™ve done what I can to minimize the damage. However, I fear I have not done enough. In any case, the captain will require ongoing counselling to assist him through this period and I promise to be there every step of the way.â€

â€œDoctor...â€ Liz Cutler interrupted, holding out a mug in her hand.

Phlox smiled and took the offered beverage. â€œThank you, Miss Cutler,â€ he said.

â€œWhy donâ€™t you call me Liz?â€ she suggested.

Phlox huffed, surprised. â€œIâ€™m not sure how appropriate that would be, especially when weâ€™re on duty.â€

Liz raised an eyebrow. â€œThen call me Liz when we're off duty,â€ she said, then turned. â€œIâ€™ll be doing the re-stock if you need anything.â€

Phlox watched, amused, as she walked away. â€œOn a lighter note, Doctor, it seems that I have an admirer, Crewman Cutler.â€ He took a sip of his coffee. â€œShe did an outstanding job of handling our emergencies. Iâ€™m aware of how difficult it was for her and Iâ€™ll make sure that I de-brief her thoroughly to help her understand that what sheâ€™s feeling right now is a normal reaction.â€

Phlox rubbed his tired eyes. â€œThank you for your listening ear, Doctor Lucas. I know you understand.â€ He put down his PADD. â€œAs always, happiness and health to you. Your friend and colleague, Phlox.â€

* * *

Jon held Tripâ€™s hand tight. He didnâ€™t care who saw him. He didnâ€™t care that people would know how he felt. He just wanted Trip to be okay, even though he had assurances from Phlox that he would be.

He felt as guilty as hell that he had gotten Trip into this situation. The knowledge that he was responsible for Trip being hurt was eating away at his soul. â€œTortured, you mean?â€ he growled, softly.

He had a small moment of satisfaction, knowing that he had dealt out his own retribution by leaving Kayla to die on the ship. But it was tempered by the news that Tâ€™Pol had ordered a medical team over to the vessel to provide treatment when she had been informed. It left a sour taste in his mouth that the woman who would have happily killed him was now recovering and awaiting escort from the Vulcans back to her home planet, where she would face criminal charges.

Jon chuckled mirthlessly, â€œYeah right. Put on trial by her own people. Thatâ€™ll work,â€ he grumbled.

â€œCaptain, Admiral Forrest is waiting online,â€ came the relief comm officerâ€™s voice.

Jon slowly rose to his feet and made his way over to the comm. â€œRoute it through to sickbay,â€ he ordered. He took a controlling breath and prepared himself to face the consequences. He fully expected that he would be removed from command, possibly even kicked out of Starfleet, but at the moment he didnâ€™t really care. Tripâ€™s fate was more important than his, and he could only hope that his friend would not be affected.

â€œJonathan, how are you feeling?â€ the admiral asked, breaking into his thoughts.

â€œIâ€™m fine, Admiral.â€

Forrest stared at him as if he was trying to climb into Archer's mind, to figure out what made him tick.

Jon frowned. â€œAdmiral...â€ he prompted.

Forrest straightened. â€œJon, Iâ€™ve spoken to Starfleet Command. Thanks to Doctor Phlox and Sub-commander Tâ€™Polâ€™s intervention, you will not be held accountable for your actions.â€

Jon released the breath he was holding. â€œThank you, Admiral,â€ he said. â€œWhat about Commander Tucker?â€

Forrest shifted uncomfortably and leaned forward in his chair. He folded his hands together. â€œThatâ€™s a different story. Since he was in his right mind, we can find no reason not to bring him up on charges.â€

â€œAdmiral â€“â€

â€œSorry Jon, but you are to return to Earth as soon as possible, where Mister Tucker will face courts martial.â€

Jon dropped his head. At least Malcolmâ€™s part in all of this is still unknown, he thought bitterly. He looked over to Trip, who was now awake and fully aware of what was to come. Their eyes met. _Dammit..._


End file.
